Kung Fu Avatar
by Gabzgirl
Summary: Just an idea I came up with, what if the characters of DreamWork's Kung Fu Panda characters could bend the elements, just like the Avatar series?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm honestly dizzy with seeing the new Legend of Korra episodes; I swear Korra reminds me so much of Tigress! I just see that chick and BAM instant human incarnation of Tigress, she's physically strong and bold! **

**Well idk about you, but combining Avatar ideas from Nickelodeon and DreamWork's Kung Fu Panda I couldn't help myself :3 **

**I mean c'mon! My imagination is so fun to me! xD**

**Oh well, hope you guys like it {or at least a little bit} :3 **

**Thanks! Enjoy! **

**I do not own any kung fu panda characters AT ALL, nor do i take credit for "benders" thats the creaters idea – I only combined the idea of element benders and DreamWork's kung fu panda**

**In this story all the Kung Fu Panda characters are all humanized…so yes I have made you all cry internally **

* * *

_**Earth **_that grows

_**Water **_that falls

_**Fire**_ that burns

And _**Air**_ that breathes

Long ago, four sacred animals discovered the ability to control the elements of nature's power and its natural order

The composed Water Buffalo was granted to control water, its streams, rivers and the sea herself, earth's vital life-source.

The mighty Ox was given the power to bend the earth at his will

The feisty Fox was given the most dangerous element, fire yet with his cunningness and quickness he mastered it no problem

And last the playful yet wise Owl was given the last element, Air.

Combined with the mastery art of Kung Fu, the masters decided to make a pact and agreed to only use their skills for good and justice. To teach those who also wielded the elements to honor their abilities and only bend for good and fight if needed.

But legend tells of a legendary warrior, the Avatar Warrior, whose skills were told that he could control all four elements. Such power was only given to one of a noble and good heart, whose desires are for to help and protect the balance of harmony.

Some say he took form of a great griffon, but most folklore tell it to be a mighty mythological creature, others claim it to be a ferocious dragon to have been the first Avatar Warrior, but no one truly knows who the first avatar was.

Though scrolls tell that he traveled the land, as he searched for the secret of inner peace – surely the people foretold his powers and Kung Fu skills where truly almighty! Stories of his kindness and bravery as he aided those in need of his help and spread his wise teachings to those who sought his wisdom

When those who sought to destroy him or take him as their prisoner, it matter not how many foes he faced, they were no match for his supremacy and high Kung Fu skills

For never before had the avatar been so feared and so loved, all great masters of each gifted elements bowed in respect for such a powerful master. For he was …!

"PO!" A loud, familiar voice suddenly called his name again and again as it grew louder

"Po! Get up you lazy son of mine!"

He gasped with his eyes wide open as he rolled off his makeshift bed toppling over, again, making a loud thud with his heavy body against the aged wooden floor board.

"Po! Let's go! You're late for work!" a hackling voice yelled from the first floor

Groaning as he held his head in slight pain after his usual fall from a crazy dream,

"Man that was the most awesomenest dream ever!" Po thought out loud to himself while picking himself up,

Looking over his bedroom wall, the corner was filled with a montage of posters of the Furious Five, his all time favorite bending team of warriores, walking over to his window-still gazing in a daze, remembering his dream. Becoming a mighty warrior fighting alongside the Furious Five, loved by all of China and respected as a true master, like the Avatar Warrior himself!

Po however was just a typical earth bending lad, raised as a peaceful villager but with big dreams from the Valley of Peace. Brought up by a loving noodle shop owner, Mr. Ping who took him in as an abandoned baby boy

While continuing to picture himself as powerful as the Great Avatar Warrior, it was then interrupted by his father's voice again

"Po, what are you doing up there!" Mr. Ping asked already impatient about his "employee's" tardiness

"Ah, uh-nothing! Coming!" he answered his dad, slightly flustered

Po got dressed into his usual attire of his dark green and gold buttoned uniform (anyone who is a bender usually wears the color of their element), stitched pants, traditional footwear and his hair was normally fashioned in a low bun with his messy jet black bangs sticking out on top his forehead.

He finished getting dressed and rushed downstairs so quickly to reach his father, he tripped on his own two feet and clumsily fell down the wooden short steps, grunting in aloud. finally making it to the first floor of his father's restaurant

"Ugh! Sorry, dad" he apologized looking up to his dad as he was sprawled on the floor in slight pain from the fall

"_Sorry _doesn't make the noodles, my son! Chop-chop! We mustn't laze around while there are hungry, paying customers waiting for their noodles out there!"

"Uh, right, of course" Po hesitantly answered lifting himself up and dusting off the dirt and lint that attached to his clothes. He began collecting large vegetable beets setting them next to his father's cutting board and started handing out the already prepared and salted steaming bowl of noodles to early noon customers waiting impatiently in line

Mr. Ping was a loving and strict single father indeed. A short old man, his usual attire was the restaurant uniform and his aged gray hair was in a small thin ponytail. In fact, Mr. Ping wasn't a bender at all actually, being a busy business man whose love for noodles and his son were too great for anybody to understand but his heart was always in the right place

While the busy noodle family was working, Mr. Ping took a brief moment to chat with his son

"So Po, what were you doing up there making all that noise?" Mr. Ping asked while cutting up the beats

Slightly distracted Po answered "Oh nothing-nothing, just had a crazy dream is all" while handing out the hot bowl of noodles to his first customer as she handed him 3 gold coins for the bowl

"About what, Po?" he asked

"Uh, Huh?"

"What were you dreaming about?" looking up at his son waiting for his answer

Now anxious, Po was a bit hesitant telling his dad of his amazing dream about his personal fantasy about being a cool warrior having mad Kung Fu skills beating up every bad guy in sight. But seeing how his dad wouldn't understand his love of Kung Fu, he told him a small, teeny-tiny white lie instead

"Oh, I was uh…I was dreaming about uh…um…noodles" Po mentally slapped himself for even mentioning the word

"Noodles. You were really dreaming about noodles?" Mr. Ping was now interested

"Well, yeah of course, what else would I be dreaming about? Heh-heh" answered still sticking to his not so brilliant answer

"Oh! Happy day! My son finally having the noodle dream! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment! This is a sign Po!" a happy noodle owner was fidgeting excitedly as he looked around the kitchen finding something and handing it to Po

It was a small apron with a faded noodle bowl and a small hat with a noodle bowl made of yarn and chopsticks fashioned on the side. Po always thought it was such a silly hat, but now that his dad placed it on his head and fastened the apron around his round body, he felt even sillier but showed he didn't mind one bit.

"Uh, A sign of what?"

"You are almost entrusted of my secret ingredient of my secret ingredient soup! Then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant! Just as I took it from my father who overtook it from his father who won it in a game of Ma-Jong ", lecturing his son while waving his wooden spoon around excitedly

"Ah, c'mon dad it was only a dream" Po said trying to shake off its 'importance' his dad was giving it unnecessarily

"No son, it was _THE_ dream, we are noodle folk, broth runs through our veins!" Mr. Ping said with such enthusiasm as he salted the steaming noodles and gave it to a very pleasing customer whose mouth drooled at the sight

"Well you don't have to take it to an extreme level. But dad, you know wasn't there something else you loved doing? Something besides making noodles" Po asked

"Oh Po, I do admit I was a bit of a dreamer like yourself when I was younger, but we all have our place in this world…mine is here, and yours is-"

"I know, is here." Po said with a small smile already giving up on his little spat with his noodle obsessive father

"No. It's at tables 2, 5, 7, and 12, 'Service with a smile'!" Mr. Ping said stretching Po's corner mouth to make a wide smile and left him alone to deliver the table's orders

As Po was about to leave the kitchen, he briefly looked high up at the large mountain where Jade Palace was settled surrounded by misty clouds

The Jade Palace was a sacred place and home of the 'amazingly awesome' team of Kung Fu benders, 'The Furious Five', the great Master Shifu, and the current Avatar, Master Oogway.

Po life -long dream was to become a great and skilled warrior or even to meet his heroes and visit the palace for at least a day, or even five minutes to would make him the happiest man alive! Just the thought of meeting his favorite masters made him giddy with excitement, like a child who couldn't wait to visit the latest toy shop.

But he knew his place. He was nobody special, just a regular earth bending, son of a noodle shop owner whose destiny was to run the small restaurant after his father. He solemnly was thinking about it while passing out noodle orders.

Suddenly a group of men dressed in silk green and gold decoded robes, most likely they were from the palace, started posting up bright yellow flyers

Noticing this Po gasped settling his last orders on the table of a hungry couple and quickly jogged to the flyer that was placed just outside the restaurant, reading:

"_**Today, the Jade Palace will be holding an exclusive tournament as Master Oogway will be choosing the next Avatar Warrior from the Furious Five members. The event will be held at the palace arena match ground: Noon sharp – Don't Miss it!"**_

The flyer showed shadowed figures of the five great masters posing in their respected Kung Fu fighting styles

Po began shaking in excitement

"No way! Master Oogway is choosing the next Avatar Warrior, TODAY!" unable to contain such exciting news he began his fan boy spasm episodes as he ran back inside and yelled

"Everyone! Everyone! Go! Get to the Jade Palace! One of the Five is going to get chosen to become the next Avatar!" Po yelled

All the customers were looking at him with glee and nodded their heads to each other and began chatting about it as some began leaving small tips and left the restaurant with hast heading to the Palace

"We've been waiting a thousand years for this just take your bowl! C'mon! This is the greatest day in Kung Fu history, don't worry about it just go! Go now!" Po unable to contain the excitement as he was just about to head out of the restaurant until

"Po! Where are you going!"

Po's face dropped as he stopped in his tracks and turned towards his father

His father stopped him before he ran into a full sprint up to the palace along with everyone else

"To the…Jade palace" he said inching slightly out the entrence, gesturing his eyes wanting to leave so badly but he knew his dad was going to make him do something first

"But you're forgetting your noodle cart! No doubt the whole valley will be there, and you'll sell noodles to all of them!" Mr. Ping said with a big smile on his face and gazed a wishful look on his son

"Selling noodles?" Po asked with a very unsatisfying face but kept smiling anyway seeing his dad looking so … like his dad as he nodded happily

"B-but dad, you know I was kinda thinking that maybe I-"

"yeah?" He nodded and smiled while interrupting his son

"I was kind of thinkin' maybe I can -"

"Uh-huh?"

Po couldn't do it. Just looking into his eyes…

'_agh!'_ Po thought

"…could also sell the bean buns. They're-they're about to go bad" he breathed slowly lying once again to not disappoint his eager noodle loving parent

From wonderment to even more happiness as Mr. Ping's smile grew

"That's my boy! I told you that dream was a sign!" as he went to go fetch the batch of almost rotten buns

Po just stood next to the cart, faked laughed at his dad's comment and looked down at the cart, disappointed

"Yeah, ha-ha, glad I had it."

* * *

**I'll be honest guys, nothing out of the ordinary here**

**I will be basically retelling the original script from the first Kung Fu Panda movie but will replace some stuff so that their Kung Fu will be combined with bending and such :P **

**Thanks guys! Stay tuned! ;D **

**Gabzgirl xoxox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw you guys rock, honestly! **

**Your reviews for this silly, unoriginal story has made my hobby more fun lol **

**Well enough chit-chat, this chapter is a bit short sorry but the next one will most defiantly be interesting! : D **

**I own nobody! Just the silly idea my imagination came up with!**

**Btw sorry for the shortness again ;/ **

* * *

Red firecrackers then started popping noisily and colorful confetti was sprinkling the arena

Festivities and excitement began taking place at the Palace grounds as every citizen began making their ways up the steps or were already enjoying themselves at the top before the tournament started!

The Furious Five however, were preparing themselves in another quiet part of the Palace, before the tournament and Avatar Oogway's final answer.

As they were warming up briefly with Master Shifu, a highly skilled Air bender and apprentice to the Avatar peacefully played his flute on the Palace's training grounds, sitting and waiting.

Master Shifu was a short stubbed gentleman with gray hair as he wore a simple yet elegantly adorned brown robe and a silk strap that fasted around his body, black pants and traditional footwear. His facial hair was groomed as he wore the typical ponytail style and his thin moustache

The Furious Five were training their stealth and ambush techniques without using their bending. As they developed their assault quietly

Just as Master Shifu played his last note, they attacked!

Throwing punches and kicked as Master Shifu dodged all their moves effortlessly as they all stopped in motion with their signature poses as Shifu stood in the middle of their circle

"Well done students!" he announced as all the warriors bowed in respect as they were panting in exhaustion

"If you were trying to disappoint me!" as their faces looked up in alarm, he started pointing his flute to each of them as they each took his criticism timidly

"Tigress you need more ferocity! Your Fire bending isn't your only skill!"

"Monkey greater speed! Your Earth bending is dominant but lacking speed will do you no justice!"

"Crane more height! The more you have it the more your Air attacks will have better drive"

"Viper subtlety may be your high point, yet you lacked correct precision on your attacks, your Water bending is in need for that skill"

"And Manti-," just as he was about to point out his last student's mistake

"Master Shifu!" an annoying voice called out

"What!" he yelled in frustration pointing the flute at his lanky messengers, Zeng, who caught him off guard

"Ah! Oh i-its Avatar Oogoway, he wants to see you!" Zeng announced

Shifu's face turned from his scrunched face to a stunned one and immediately dismissed his students

"Very well" He cleared his throat

"You may all prepare yourselves for the tournament, I expect you all to do your best" he said, not even turning to wish them good luck as he already made his way towards the Jade Palace, the Five seeing their master's silhouette fade

Each bender all stood tall standing next to eachother,

"I wonder what Master Oogoway wanted to tell him" said Monkey in curiosity to his team

"Maybe he already made his decision on who the next Avatar will be?" Crane suggested

"Nah, I doubt he chose already. Besides I thought doing the tournament he was going to decide from there?" Mantis said anxiously hopping it was him

Viper stayed silent observing the boys conversation, she too was wondering who it will be out of them and in her mind she was starting to get nervous

"That's enough," Tigress said in a solemn tone "We must ready ourselves to perform in front of the Valley of Peace, guessing aimlessly who the next Avatar will be is just a waste of chi and energy"

Before any of them implied something else they just nodded their heads in agreement as they all warmed up for the tournament.

* * *

Shifu then was making a mad dash to the Jade Palace to meet with the Avatar as the doors opened for him. Finally arriving to the cold and immaculate Palace, he skidded to a stop, composed himself taking a deep breath and bowed

"Avatar Oogoway, you summoned me? Is something wrong?" he stood short, anxiously asking his master what the emergency was

Avatar Oogoway was meditating in a deep trance surrounded by a hoard of lit candles near the pool of blossom petals as he slowly opened his eyes and stood up smoothly yet his body movements were a bit unstable due to his old age, taking a hold of his long staff and smiled

Oogoway was an elderly bald man, who wore a long emerald silk green robe and a gold sash that draped along his side that flowed behind him. His face was free from facial hair but was replaced with many wrinkles to show his experienced age

"Why must something be wrong to wanting to see my old friend?" he said calmly as he made his way to the candles

Puzzled Shifu asked "So…nothing's wrong?"

"Well, I didn't say that" the Avatar said trailing off, a couple moments of brief silence were making Shifu edgy

"Master, I do not mean to be so blunt but what is it you wanted to see me about that was urgent?" Shifu asked already vividly impatient

Master Oogoway stood pensively staring at the candles, as it lit up brightly on his pupils and then looked toward Shifu

"My friend, the reason I have called you in just now because I have had a vision just now while meditating" while smoothing his old lips

"What was your vision, Master Oogoway?" he asked

Avatar Oogoway focused on Shifu, knowing this wouldn't be easy news for his friend at all,

"Tai-Lung. He will return soon" he said with a serious look

Shifu's face had now a horrified look of despair as he remembered his ex student, Tai-Lung

"M-master, t-that is impossible! He is in prison! He shouldn't be able to escape Chor-Ghon at all!" he said with a bewildered tone of voice while wondering why and how it is even achievable

"Nothing is impossible, Shifu"

Now it was serious, Shifu called for his messenger at once

"Zeng! Send a message immediatelyto Chor-Ghon prison! And tell them to double the guards, double their weaponry! Just double everything! Tai-Lung _does not_ leave that prison!" as he yelled at his already taken aback messenger boy as he stressed his last sentence

"Y-yes Master Shifu! Right away!" as he ran out the doors tripping himself clumsily as he continued to scurry out his important task

Avatar Oogoway noticed Shifu's disturbed chi he walked toward the pool re-saying an age old proverb,

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it"

Shifu ignored the Avatar's wise words and continued to become more and more aggravated

"We have to do something! We can't just let him march around the valley and take his revenge! He'll- he'll-" but Oogoway stopped him right there

"Your mind is like this water my friend," his staff was then pointed gracefully over the moving pool of water filled with blossom petals and tapped it causing a ripple

"When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see…but if you allow it to settle, the answer will become clear" and the water became crystal clear reflecting the golden dragon above the pool

As the Avatar took in a deep breath as he looked up to the decorated ceiling as he quietly stomped his staff on the polished floor making a dramatic moment

"It is time" he announced

Shifu gasped at his realization

"But who! Who is worthy to be the trusted to limitless power of the Avatar? To humbly take your prestige and furnish your responsibilities on all four elements?" he shrewdly asked wanting to know who out of the Five will be Oogoway's next successor

As he opened his mouth he answered, Shifu's eyes focused on his Master's mouth

"I don't know" he said lightheartedly

Shifu's face now dropped in confusion, Oogway noticed this and laid a comforting hand on Shifu's shoulder

"My friend, there is no hast on who the next Avatar will be, the time will come soon enough, once the ceremony beings" Oogoway reassured Shifu as he slowly made his way to the Palace doors "Come"

Not being fully convinced, Shifu shook it off and followed his master

"Of course Avatar Oogoway, let us go" Shifu said clearing his throat and composure again as they both walked out and headed down the steps to the Palace grounds.

* * *

Po's mouth gaped and his emerald eyes were wide as ever as he took in the sight in front of him

Stairs,

those long mile steps that led so high up to the sky, to the indefinable and sacred Jade Palace

But Po was determined, finally it was his chance to witness his heroes in action and who the next Avatar Warrior will be!

He then psyched himself up to take on the challenge! He struggled on the first couple of steps with his dad's noodle cart

He tried what seemed like hours as the sun began setting high indicated it was to be noon

Po, now panting and breathing heavily, collapsed to the floor of the steps,

"C'mon (huff) stupid cart (huff) almost there" exhausted from the amount of effort he did into carrying the mobile noodle cart up all the way to those long and enduring stairs, until…

Po looked down "wha-?"

He didn't even cross more than seven steps to the million that he needed to climb to reach the Jade Palace

Po was distraught, he absolutly _hated_ stairs!

"No! Argh NO!" he cried whimpering loudly

Just then the Shaw brothers pass by and see Po sprawled on the steps (both brothers were amateur earth and water benders) while heading upstairs they stopped briefly,

"Ah man, sorry Po" the boy with the messy olive green robe with a small hat on

"We'll bring you back a souvenir" the other said almost identical to his brother, only he wore a navy blue colored robe, felt pity for poor Po

Both brothers then hurried before the tournament started

Po then looked as they ran off up the stairs with a remorse look, then he looked down then at the cart thinking…

"No," he said out loud, "_I'll_ bring me back a souvenir!" Po said as he casting away his apron and funny noodle yarn hat as he then took off up the stairs, leaving the noodle cart behind and made his way to the Jade Palace as fast as his legs and weight can take him.

* * *

**Hope to hear from you guys in the next chapter!**

**Hopefully the next chapter will not take too long :D **

**b/c this is just too much fun to write hehehe**

**Take care guys! God Bless each and every one of you! **

**Gabzgirl **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, this took me almost a month to finish up! And originally the chapter wasn't even supposed to end there! Haha- but ok here you go guys, sorry it took so long! **

**Was too busy finishing up my finals for school and was re-writing my other stories :P **

**Anyway, enjoy guys :D**

* * *

**Palace Arena – Noon sharp **

As the palace workers hastily began setting up the props for the tournament's event for each of the fighters' performance. While Master Shifu is overseeing the preparations, Avatar Oogway appears coming down the steps

"It is an historic day – isn't it, Avatar Oogway?" he spoke with pride in his voice, with his hands behind his back respectfully waiting for his Master and teacher

"Yes," finally arriving with a small smile planted on his face and his eyes closed briefly with contentment

"and one I feared I would not live to see." he paused briefly to take in his surroundings

"Now, are your students ready?" he asked overlooking the filled arena, he guessed more than half of the Valley of Peace was packed in the small area as they waited patiently for the tournament to begin

"Yes, Master Oogway" he answered while he nodded his head in satisfaction

The Avatar then spoke sincerely, now facing Shifu

"Now notice old friend, whomever I choose will not only bring peace to China," gently pointing to Shifu,

"But also to you."

And with that Master Oogway then walked off slowly to the end of the stone balcony to make his presence known to the people as they waited anxiously

Leaving a very concerned and confused looking Air bending master behind, Shifu pondered what he meant but quickly catches up with him as the crowd roars with excitement.

On the Avatar's arrival the announcer held out a hand sized gong,

"Let the tournament begin!" he yelled

**GONG**

Thus by the gong's ring, the crowd roared, bursting with excitement and anticipation

**Meanwhile outside the arena…**

(huff) (grunt) (pant)

"Uuughh!"

Po finally reaches the top of the stairs; with much sweat and out of breath, but nonetheless pleased with himself as he successfully made it to the top of the stairs where the tournament was being held

"Yeah! Ha-ha! I finally- (huff) finally made it! Ha-ha!" he huffed catching his breath, smiling and laughed wearily, punching the air in triumph and wiping his sweaty brow with his sleeved arm

His joy was cut short when he sees the entrance doors beginning to close, the sound of its creaking caught Po's immediate attention. Meaning they are about to begin, without him!

He gasped and began to panic as he rushed to get his husky body off the ground and made a mad dash for the doors

"Oh no! No no no, wait! I'm coming! Wait-wai-!" as he was about to make it, the doors came in contact smashing with Po's face

"Owww…" Po collapsed, landing on his back, the tournament music starts up and Po quickly gets back up and bangs on the doors

"Hey, open the door!" he yelled out loud

But while he was doing that, the musicians rapping noise on the drums drowned out Po's plea

Noticing that, he stopped

"Let me in!" Po cried out, looking around frantically trying to find a way in

Suddenly Shifu's voice echoed inside the arena

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace,"

Now the earth bender was desperate to find a way to get in, Po's eyes then found a small circular window on the wall, but it was too high for a jump

"Ugh, great!" Po thought out loud as his thick eyebrows furrowed

Thinking fast, he then decided to bend up some ground to lift him to the window's height for a better view

However Po is, in fact, a very unskilled earth bender

Seeing how his father is a non- bender, Mr. Ping kept his son constantly busy with noodle business and such, hardly giving Po any time to experiment much with his bending. Po also kept his immense adoration of Kung Fu a secret, just to make his noodle-loving father happy

He then concentrated on the ground in front of him near the window, narrowing his eyes and grunting as he tried to concentrate, his arms stretched out in front of him, and yelled "Up!"

But nothing happened

"It is my great honor to present to you…Tigress! Viper! Monkey! Crane! Mantis! The Furious Five!" Master Shifu announced proudly

Po panicked and concentrated even harder, suddenly the patch of ground then lifted up spontaneously from below Po's feet, that it caught Po by surprised he let out a small girlish scream as he realized the ground only lifted two feet

Nevertheless it was good enough for Po

He made his half way effort to make a small jump as he grabbed onto the ledge of the window, struggles to pull himself up and finally had a perfect view above the citizens' heads witnessing his favorite Kung Fu group in action as the crowd cheered in union,

"_Furious Five!"_

"_Furious Five!"_

"_Furious Five!"_

The palace grounds began pulsating

As the earth bending masters, Monkey and Mantis appeared landing skillfully in a union as they began earth bending within the small arena but enough distance to not harm the people, making an oval shape from the ground

Master Tigress then landed inside the stone circle

Lifting both of her arms in the air as she unleashed her controlled fire bending as it was blocked within the stone circle but just enough for the people to see it as they awed at its large blaze

Master Viper performed her water bending as she grasped the water from a pouch she carried, encircled the fire like a large water snake, discharging it automatically creating steam as droplets of water came splashing out, sprinkling the entertained citizens

Dropping down the stone circle

Master Crane finally then completed their performing entrance by clearing the mist of fog by sending a powerful gust of wind into the arena, as the Furious Five then posed in their respective Kung Fu styles

The crowd went wild

Po laughed in delight as his idols finished their scene in a stunning display of element bending and Kung Fu prowess

"It's the Furious Five! Yeah!" but was cut short when the wave of air blew off, dislodging a stick that was holding the window cover closed knocking Po off his ledge onto the ground

"Bending Warriors prepare! Ready for battle" Shifu announced dramatically

Po then quickly looked up groaning and quickly got on his feet as he made his way to the closed doors, and spots a crack in the entrance doors and peeks through

"Oh, ah! Peeky-hole!" As he leaned in and saw with one eye witnessing the first competitor, air bending Master Crane

Seeing the challenge as the skilled air bender readied his stance while facing a deadly looking machine in the design of a large dragon with more than a dozen lit rockets placed inside its open mouth

"Yeah! Woo! The thousand tongues of fire!" while laughing in anticipation but just then a tall, stout man then steps in front and blocks Po's view

"H-hey, get out of the way!"

Crane then lifted himself from the ground using his air ball technique

The rockets, on cue, were then fired in different directions and headed straight at the air bending master

Po hears the firing sound, then stepped back looking up in awe to see Master Crane surrounded by fireworks to perform his fantastic combination of both bending and Kung Fu mastery

But just as he was about to see the spectacle, Po backed up too much that he fell backwards, and tumbles own the stone steps yelping in surprise as Crane's firework performance took place, without Po watching

By the time Po gets back up, and saw the sky empty, disappointed at missing the air bending part of the event, he grumbled

But Po refused to give up, as his sadness dissolved into determination. It wasn't the last part of the show, so he decided to try different earth bending techniques to reach over the wall, even if it caused him pain!

First, he tried making a big hill to lift him high so that he could easily leap over the other side, but instead he just made a big hole beneath him as he dropped inside it and yelled in frustration

Second, he tried punching the stone wall hoping his earth bending would 'kick in' to effortlessly form a large hole through the wall, but while his fist made contact he felt his knuckles crack and pain began surging through his nerves, his emerald eyes began tearing up and let out a small audible "Oww"

Third, he decided to ditch the bending idea, and attempted to 'pole-vault' over the wall using a bamboo stick he found, but his body weight bended the pole breaking in half as Po fell, once again, landing on his back and groaned in agony and defeat.

Po then decided he should just wait it off instead and just listen to the exciting fights and countless cheering that he, as a total Kung Fu fan, was shamelessly missing out on

He then sat on the top of the stone steps with a disappointed look and his back to the arena

Just moments later, he then heard Master Shifu's voice again echoing through the walls,

"And finally…Master Tigress!"

Hearing the name _Tigress,_ Po's head shot up, she was his absolute favorite bender out of the Furious Five! He knew he could not miss her performance!

His head began planning and eyed the tree nearby (and found some thick rope nearby) tied it, and decided to catapult himself over the wall…again

He pulled and heaved the large tree,

"Believe me citizens, you have not seen anything yet!" Shifu's voiced boomed

"I KNOW!" he yelled wearily as he continued to pull the tree trunk with all his might

While inside the arena, Master Tigress then walked confidently in the middle of the showground, preparing to face her daunting opponent, prepared in her fighting pose waiting for her master to announce the battle,

"Master Tigress! Face Iron Ox and his Blades of Death!"

Po then released his grip on the tight rope around the tree trunk, suddenly springs up above the arena – but sideways

Although the amateur earth bender got a good glimpse of his favorite fire bender, but then bumped into one of the rooftops and crashed into a cart filled with a variety of many fireworks

Just when this happened, inside the arena Avatar Oogway suddenly closed his eyes and raised his palm, catching the crowd's attention as they hushed and looked up at him, Tigress took notice to the crowd's reaction and looked up as well,

"I sense the next Avatar is among us"

Master Shifu then gave a nod to the other Five as the bending masters joined Tigress in the middle of the arena, and quickly positioned themselves into a line facing their older head masters,

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace!" Shifu announced, "Master Oogway will now choose…the next Avatar Warrior!"

The crowed began cheering again, but as Po hears this he's now alarmed at the news as he lay near the cart on the ground,

"Huh? Oh no! No, wait!" but before he could think, he suddenly feels his hand as he was holding a firecracker, and thousand others behind him in the cart and gets an idea

"Yeah…"

While the musicians began drumming, Oogway begins to slowly approach the Five with his palm swaying in the air, preparing to make his final decision on who will take his place as the next Avatar

Outside, Po ties many small fireworks and various red firecrackers and colorful poppers to a chair, he sits on it as he lit the fuse preparing to launch until,

"PO!" Mr. Ping appears at the top of the stairs, holding Po's uniform and seeing his son sitting on a chair tied full of ready to lit fireworks

"What are you doing!" he yelled hysterically

"What does it look like I'm doing!" as his dad rushed forward attempting to blow out the fuse

"No, stop-stop! I'm going to see the Avatar Warrior!"

Mr. Ping was now confused at this,

"But I don't understand. You finally had the noodle dream!" he stated while staring at his son in dismay

Being so close to finally witnessing the next Avatar, Po was unable to maintain the façade of loving noodles any longer, he LOVED Kung Fu and his dad just had to know,

"I lied. I don't dream about noodles, dad because-" as Po looks down and sees the fuse is almost out, he braces himself and yells with all his might to the heavens above,

"I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!..." but stopped yelling indirectly as Po opens his eyes, finding himself still seated, the fuse happened to be a dud

Po was fully disappointed now, as his face dropped down staring at the dirt ground and he begins to sniffle, defeated at last

Mr. Ping looks at his son sympathetically, he still didn't understand the situation fully but he never enjoyed seeing his son with such a sour face

"Oh, come on, son. Let's get back to work." Holding out Po's apron

The sad earth bender looked up at his dad, and submitted to his destined fate as a future noodle shop owner

"Okay..." Po whispered and sighed, when all of a sudden the fireworks on the chair went off, propelling poor Po as he screamed at the sparkling fireworks on the chair he was tied to

Seeing his son launch into the air he called out to him to come back, but it was too late…

Po was midair into the sky directly above the arena in a display of fireworks, while below the crowd looks up at the mysterious light show

Still screaming, Po eventually stopped when the fireworks died down, and the chair disintegrates from under him by the wind

"Uh oh, that's not good...!" Po muttered he was up so high and abruptly plummeted down and fast

Coincidently, he was heading towards the middle of the arena, but before he could make the deadly fall one of the Furious Five, Master Crane, saw this and thought fast!

He caught the falling figure he shot up a gust of wind and encircled the figure and safely set him on the ground

Po was knocked out briefly from the scare of the fall

Everyone in the arena was silent, muttering each other at what just happend

The Furious Five eyed the fallen figure and moved around him to make sure he was okay but before anybody could do anything Po responded

As he groggily wakes up, his vision is blurred, even as he talked it sounded a bit off to him,

"Ugh…what's going on…?" he asked, the first thing he sees are the Furious Five members, Master's Mantis and Viper were the first squatted down next to him to make sure he was alright, Po then turns his head up and sees the rest of the bending masters staring down at him in confusion

"Where, uh...?" Po next sees a quivering finger pointing straight at his face,

"Wha-what are you pointing at?" he asked totally confused, he shook his head to clear his vision better only to find himself lying right in front of the place he was so eager to be

In front of Avatar Oogway, what an honor!

But Po realized with a jolt that he was sprawled in the middle of the arena in front of more than half the people of the Valley and the Furious Five,

"Oh! Uh whoa, okay, um I'm sorry!" Po apologized feeling totally embarrassed for making a scene and interrupting the ceremony, "I-I just wanted to see who the next Avatar warrior was."

Master Oogway heard this and was intrigued by this unexpected occurrence,

"How interesting" He uttered, still pointing ahead at Po

Standing right behind Po, Master Tigress' eyes widen at the Avatar's gesture

"_Is he pointing at…"_ she thought in her mind, but before she got a head of herself she came forward confused asking,

"M-Master, are you pointing at…me?" she held a hand on her chest and dropped her head in respect

While asking this Po stood next to her in awe, he was standing right next to Tigress! In her full and strong glory, but before he had a chance to take in her appearance, her question made attention turn toward Avatar Oogway

Sadly to her dismay, the Avatar shook his head, and kept his finger on the earth bender,

"Him"

Now it was Po's turn to be totally confused

"Wait. Wha-who?" he asked, attempting to move out of the way, hoping he was joking, but the Avatar's choice was clear

Tigress' eyes widen in shock, her eyes narrowed, looking at the supposed "chosen one" with mixed emotions of displeasure and doubt

"You, my boy." he stated, as he lifts up Po's hand with his staff for all to see

"Me!" Po asked, but before he could get a direct answer, the current Avatar spoke aloud,

"The universe, has brought us the next Avatar Warrior!" he announced to the Valley of Peace, making the news and his choice official

Causing the everyone in the center of the arena to be more than suprised,

Po wasn't amused, "What?"

The Furious Five were in total shock,"What?"

Master Shifu was distraught, "What!"

"WHAT!" yelled Mr. Ping, entering though the doors (with ease)

The announcer strikes the gong on cue as Shifu snatches away the mallet but it was too late as the crowd cheered wildly and colorful confetti rains down on the entire arena. All Po was able to do is stare, wordless to what was even going on

A group of palace workers rapidly descended the palace stairs carrying a traditional palanquin,

"Stop! Wait! Who told you to-!" Shifu was now distraught as the workers, regardless, moved straight past him, and stopped right in front of the new "Avatar"

Shifu raced down after them as the earth bender is hoisted up on the palanquin, Po was then taken back towards the Jade Palace

While all this was going on the Five hadn't spoken a word and remained in their respective bowed positions behind them, as Shifu finally reaches Master Oogway

"Master Oogway, wait! That portly boy can't possibly be the answer to... our problem! You were about to point at Tigress and this thing fell in front of her! That was just an accident!" he yelled while looking at his master with immense concern

"Ah, but there are no accidents" who simply smiles, smugly, to Shifu who just stares after the new "Avatar" in disbelief, as the Five slowly approach him, with Tigress coming fourth,

"Forgive us, Master Shifu," kneeling forward and bows as the team follows suit, "We have failed you."

"No," their master said holding up a hand to stop her, "If the boy has no quite by morning, then _I_ will have failed _you_."

* * *

**Phew!**

**But glad i got the chapter up and running :3 **

**So for those of you who are kinda new to the story or just a friendly reminder - EVERYONE in this fanfiction is humanized and kung fu fighters are all element benders (like in Avatar) :) **

**hehe until the next update! **

**Edit: finished the last of it :p**

**-Gabzgirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I noticed this story isn't very exciting (heh) it is after all the same monologue as DreamWork's first Kung Fu Panda flick, all I'm doing is changing some aspects of it :P **

**But regardless I still want to keep going on with it! It's enjoyable for me and the reviews for it help of course, but it shouldn't be my main reason …(secretly goes to a corner and whimpers) not like I look forward to any ; -; *sniff***

**Hahaha, well with all that aside lets continue shall we? : ) **

* * *

**Meanwhile, far away in the snowy mountains of Mongolia… **

Zeng, the palace messenger, chosen to write and take an important message personally, where Tai-Lung is predicted to escape

High up on the cold mountain top lied the fearsome Chor-Ghon Prison, the professional earth bending guards saw an incoming figure coming towards the prison

Poor Zeng tired from the journey makes it up the entrance doors, clutching a scroll – but at an instant the guards picked up their arms in defense at the intruder,

"Halt! None shall pass! Leave now!" one out of about five guards yelled at the unexpected visitor keeping their bending stance at the ready,

Zeng gasped at this and immediately stated his business,

"Ah! Wait, wait! I bring a message, from Master Shifu!"

The guards relaxed, slightly, eyeing the shaky messenger and let him through cautiously, the enormous entrance doors opened up. Minutes later the main warden, Commander Vachir meets up with a now frightened Zeng reading the scroll.

The Commander, vested with the responsibility for keeping Tai-Lung in lockdown. A strong bender, Vachir is a giant and brawny man, his skin was worn and pale, and his physique was solid, as it seemed to tolerate the harsh weather conditions in the high mountain area. He wore steel armor over a heavy coat, metal gear, leather boots, and a steel helmet with a gold emblem in the middle, to show his high rank as a Commander.

Looking through the scroll he was not amused, what he read out enrages him,

"WHAT! 'Double the guards? Extra precaution? Your prison may not be adequate?'" yelling the Commander slams the scroll shut and glares down at the quaking messenger, with guards closely behind Zeng having not so happy faces themselves, being equally outraged (and quite offended)

"Tch! You doubt my prison's security?" the Commander asked with a solid tone with his arms crossed

"A-Absolutely not! Sh-shifu does, heh, I'm just his messenger (gulp), sir." He replied fully intimidated

"I'll give you a message to your Master Shifu," he claimed, proceeding to lead Zeng along the bridge across from within the prison, "Escape from Chor-Ghon Prison, _is impossible_!" he exclaimed

Zeng finally took notice of his surroundings around the vast prison, to him it looked more like an indoor cave with bottomless gorges and the only source of light came from the heat of the many torches that the guards held.

"You see, messenger man, my earth benders are the best of the best. They are heavily trained guards whose sole purpose is to guard a fiend, and one only. We take our job very, _very_ seriously" He slowly said, giving Zeng a death glare as he shakes his head in agreement

The Commander suddenly slaps Zeng on the back, startling him

Only laughing at what a joke the message that was brought to him was, "Impressive, isn't it?" he asked reguarding how tightly secured and prestige his prison was

Unable to keep his body from trembling Zeng answers the commander's question,

"Oh yes, it's very impressive. It's-it's _very_ impressive!" with a flustered expression

Commander Vachir then leads the small emissary man deeper into the prison, while gloating on about the security and how he runs the place better than Shifu's paranoid prospects,

"One way in, one way out, one thousand guards and one prisoner."

Although Zeng was relieved about the heavily secured prison, he was still very frightened about the main aspect of this prison's purpose to guard,

"Yes, except that prisoner is Tai-Lung…" he whimpered slightly

The main warden and Zeng step into an elevator, descending in the darkness towards the very bottom of the prison, Commander Vachir leads Zeng towards a set of heavily-armored doors, which open at the warden's orders on after the other

"Oh my…" Zeng mutters

The final door falls forward, creating a bridge towards a circular stone isle, in the middle of a bigger abyss. However a figure is in the middle of the isle, a figure shrouded in darkness and chained…

"Behold, Tai-Lung" he announced melodramatically

Zeng's eyes widen at the realization that he was only a few feet away from a dangerous madman, "I'll um…I'm just going to wait right here."

The Commander laughs at this,

"It's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe." He states, pushing Zeng off the elevator towards the bridge, as they walked the Commander yells to his guards,

"Men! Crossbows! At the ready!" in sentinel towers, the guards aim enormous crossbows on the lone prisoner as the duo approach,

"Cr-crossbows?" Zeng exclaimed

"Relax, lad. It's all part of our security measures, perhaps another feature you should tell your master about" he ruffed

The prisoner, Tai-Lung, once a mighty Kung Fu warrior, is now pinned and weighed down on his knees with rusted and heavy chains attached to boulders hanging over the sides of the stone isle clasped tightly around his wrists. Restrained by a special stone glazed tortoise shell on his back, thick inch acupuncture needles sticking out to pinpoint specific nerves to penetrate him from using any muscles to activate his fire bending or any Kung Fu actions,

Commander Vachir approaches the brute with no fear and in fact mocks him,

"Hey, tough guy, did you hear? Oogway's finally chosen someone to become the next heir as the Avatar and it was_ not_ you!"

Zeng saw this and became horrified, "What are you doing? Don't get him mad!" scared that even the slightest inch near the chained man will cause him to erupt

The Commander laughs

"Ha! You still don't trust us to keep this villain locked up? I've got him completely immobilized." He alleged in a self-aggrandizing way, and by proving this he kicks Tai-Lung's dropped face with great force, as his head only swings back to the position it was in

Zeng leaps back with a gasp at the sudden action, but Tai-Lung makes no movement what so ever, but regardless Zeng's nerves had enough for one trip to the scary prison

"A-Alright! I-I've seen enough! I will tell Master Shifu he has nothing to worry about" Zeng said

The Commander was pleased to hear this, "Tch, no he doesn't!" smugly chuckling

"Yes, yes I'll tell him! Can we please go now?" he pleaded, slightly hyperventilating, as the Commander nodded as they headed towards back to the elevator

Unknowingly aware that Tai-Lung's prison break plan was only surfacing

His army of chi blockers and rebellious benders were waiting quietly in the snowy mountains outside of Chor-Ghon prison, taking down each guard that was stationed out in the area carefully not to alert the prison, inching closer and closer to the jail to release their glorious leader, Tai Lung

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Back at the Jade Palace**

The crowd continues to cheer tirelessly for their new Avatar as the palace workers finally bring Po to the top of the stairs and inside the main building.

Dropping the poor fellow to the ground and quickly closing the doors shut, leaving Po by himself on the floor

"Uff! Hey guys! Wait a second! There's a been a mistake!" he pleaded wearily to no one while getting up

That was until he slowly turned around and realizes where he was at

His expresson widened in pure amazement "No way! I'm in the Sacred Hall of Warriors!"

The now giddy earth bender was looking aimlessly at every nook and corner as he saw the Jade Palace's lovely adorned hall, filled with a variety of ancient artifacts of armor and weapons belonging to different esteemed warriors,

He zoomed and passed and admired every artifact, naming each item at the top of his head, having one of his biggest fanatic episodes ever!

"Whoa! Master Rong's Golden Steel Armor! And with authentic battle damage!"

"(Gasp) The Sword of Heroes! Said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking at it- ah!"

"Wow! The Invisible Trident of Destiny! I'm actually seeing it up close!"

Po joyfully continues to examine many other Kung Fu artifacts and suddenly spots a glowing urn,

"(Gasping) Wooooow! The Legendary Urn of Whispering Warrriors! Said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu Army!" he comes closer to the urn observing every inch of it until he heard a smooth voice echo,

"Have you finished sight-seeing?"

Po gasped at this and started talking back to the urn (hoping it would speak back)

"(Gasping – he did a lot of this) You can talk! Oh wow this is so cool! And well, now that you mentioned it, how do you get five hundre-" but before he finished asking Po heard a cough from behind and saw someone from the corner of his eye

It was Master Shifu

"Master Shifu!" he said startled and accidentally knocks over the urn, shattering to pieces as a ghostly wail comes out from it.

Po, mortified, looks up at the air bending master,

"I-Uh...someone…broke that" Po innocently stated

Master Shifu, unamused, stares at him dully in the silence with his hands propped behind his back

"I'll fix it though. Do you have some glue-?" the pedestal where the urn was displayed then topples on Po's head shouting briefly in pain

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ohh, splinter…" Shifu continued to stare at him, wondering how a clumsy boy could possibly be the next Avatar Warrior,

"So, you're the next legendary Avatar, hmm?" he gawked sarcastically at the confused boy

"Uhm, I uh, I guess so?" Po replied timidly not sure whether to accept that sort of title or not

"Wrong!" Shifu yelled alarming Po, "You are not the next Avatar and you will never be until Master Oogway himself passes on and _you_, a clumsy boy like you couldn't possibly bend your element to even defend yourself against a mere child!" Shifu exclaimed trying to discourage the so called "heir" to be the next Avatar Warrior as he suddenly chuckles coldly,

"Let's be reasonable now," he began to say while approaching Po, "Do you honestly believe it will be that easy? To be named the next Avatar and suddenly you'll be able to handle the limitless power of all four elements?"

"Uh no, I just-" Po was about to speak, but Shifu continued with his lecture

"One must first master the highest level of Kung Fu and that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you…"

Po didn't understand what he meant and asked "Someone like me?" fiddling with his fingers together

"Yes. Look at you!" Shifu emphasizes his point by poking at Po with his flute, "This fat butt! Those flabby arms!"

"Ow! Those are sensitive…" he said while rubbing the area Shifu poked at shamefully,

"And this ridiculous looking belly!" jabbing Po's inflated stomach

"Uff! Hey now…"

"And utter disregard … for personal hygiene." Shifu said finishing there

Po was now fed up with the inults, "Now wait a minute. That's a little uncalled for-" inching near Master Shifu pointing a finger at him and his other hand rested on his belly

"Don't stand so close, I can smell your breath." As Shifu's face scrunched up at the boys dental odor and inching away from him

"Look, Master Oogway said that I was the-" suddenly, Shifu grabs Po's outstretched finger and lifts his pinky

Po gasps in horror, "The Wuxi Finger Hold! Not the Wuxi Finger Hold!" Po whimpered as he got to his knees pleading not to use the mysteriously ancient technique on him

Shifu was slightly impressed how the boy even knew this

"Ohh, you know this hold?" he slyly asked

"Developed by Master Wuxi in the third dynasty, yes!" Po said all slurred

"Ah, so then you must know what happens when I flex my pinky…" Shifu motioned his finger teasingly causing the poor boy to panic a bit

"N-no, no, no!" Po gasped

"And you know the hardest part of this? The hardest part…is cleaning up afterwards" Shifu chuckled deviously with his hold on the large boy's finger

"Okay! Okay, take it easy!" Po begged

"Now listen closely, boy. Master Oogway may have picked you to become his next heir as the Avatar, but when I'm through with you, I promise: You're going to wish he hadn't! Are we clear?" Shifu replied making Po even more shaky and flustered

"Yes, yes. We're clear! We're clear! We are crystal clear." Po winced

"Good," Shifu chuckled, "I can't wait to get started" eyeing the boy in his weakness

Oh yes, this is going to be very interesting indeed


	5. Chapter 5

**And so the unoriginal story continues! **

**Please review! It takes much of my time and effort to make sense of this story – Original script of Kung Fu Panda is NOT mine! It's all DreamWorks' and their amazingly creative staff!**

**I'm just a simpleton ;-; **

**Oh and a big shout out to the anonymous ****Alpha tiger****, you rock my friend :D and thank you for being so encouraging! You bring a smile on this gals' face! Hehe **

**On with the story!**

* * *

Master Shifu then leads Po into the training hall, where the amateur earth bender is awe struck and speechless on what he saw

The famous Furious Five, combating various deadly stages of their training course, hearing each of their grunts and yells as they all trained hard

Master Crane is seen deflecting arrows with his gloved palms combined with his air bending, while balancing on half of the jade-colored turtle shell.

Master Mantis aggressively kicks, dodges and punch his way through a crowd of wooden metal spiked dummies.

Master Viper, training outside of her element, evades the Field of Fiery Death, her feet and body move with grace and speed. Both her hands are occupied with blobs of water to protect herself, just in case if the fire spurts reach her face.

Master Monkey is then seen jumping and performing various flips midair on the Seven-Talon Rings (larger version) with his muscular arms, practicing his focus and flexibility on aiming his jumps as to not touch the talons while he grabs each one.

Finally, Master Tigress is seen training and dogging the swinging spiked clubs on spinning serpent logs, her moves are both elegant and swif,t and with a mighty punch she smashes one with her fire filled (literally) bare fists as a incinerated piece of the club strikes Po in the head

"OW! Ohh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Po yelled as he rubbed his forehead trying to ease the section where he got hit

"Let's begin" Shifu says

"Wait-wait-wait! What!" staring inclusively at the fearsome course in front of him, "You mean…now? As in right now-right now?" the earth bender nervously asked

"Yes, now. Unless you think the great Oogway was wrong, and you are not the next Avatar Warrior?" he said with his head tilted, being sarcastic of course.

"Oh um, Well I don't know if I can do all those moves-"

Shifu just chuckles

"Well now, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?" he says as he begins walking along side of the course with Po following timidly

"Well sure but um…y'know I'm not a very skilled bender or fighter. So um, maybe we can find something more suited to my level?"

"And what level would that be?" he asked

Po then looked around the training hall surely something had to benefit him in a small way right? So far all he spotted were awesome sharp weapons and machines that had deadly spikes made of iron wood…Po was getting ahead of himself as he spotted a friendly-looking contraption,

"Oh hey, maybe I can start with that!" Po pointed joyfully jogging towards a dummy

"What, that?" Shifu said while eyeing the bandit dummy, "We use that for training small children. And for propping the door open when it's hot._ But_ if you insist…" Shifu said

At the same time the Furious Five coolly gathered to meet their new so called 'Avatar' after finishing their daily dose of training

Po's emerald eyes went wide, finally seeing the Furious Five, in person and all their glory:

Master Crane was the tallest of the Five, he was lanky but his height made up for it. He wore a straw hat that hid his naturally big brown eyes, his dark hair tied in a slim ponytail, wearing a traditional white Chinese robe and blue pants, and his face was long, pale and pointed.

Next to him was Master Tigress, she was a mean looking one. She came close to Crane's height but her physique was astounding! Her hair was a fiery auburn with faint snowy white tips fashioned in a high straight tress. Her eyes were striking and ember colored, her face was round giving her a youthful look, her attire was casual for training red vest with golden thread vines tracing along her toned body, black training pants, her arms were nicely toned wearing long black wrist supports.

Master Mantis was quite the looker, and rather short, he stood about 5'2 feet at the most, wearing a green vest with a lighter green training shirt underneath. His dark messy hair styled up, with two bangs hanging from his narrow face.

Master Monkey appeared to be the oldest, judging from his trimmed golden-brown facial hair that ringed all around his chin, side burns and head leaving a small bald spot right at the top. And for an earth bending master his tanned muscles showed it! He wore an off-yellow colored vest showing his bare chest, brown stretch pants with a long sash hanging from his side supporting it, traditional footwear and thick-worn wrist supports.

And the lovely, Master Viper was no second best. The water bending master's most stunning appearance might have been her feminine figure, or her thin- long jet black hair that covered all her back, hair was fashioned in two elegant buns with small jewels holding them up. Her sapphire eyes and flushed lips complemented her porcelain skin tone, wearing a traditional sea green green Chinese style dress robe, creamy colored girdle with black floral print and uniform shoes.

His favorite all time heroes! Standing before him! Po would've fainted or gone into fanatic mode on them to sign his belly or some ridiculous nonsense he wouldn't be aware of

"Whoa. The Furious Five." Was about all he could say compared to the millions of things buzzing around his head,

"Go ahead, boy. Show us all what you can do." Po looks over at Master Shifu and hesitates, knowing the Five were watching him

"Um, are they going to watch? Or should I just wait until they leave or something?"

"Hit it."

Po began to feel nervous, and when he gets nervous he tends to stall hoping the attention would ware off on him, and the Five would leave not to see him embarass himself in front of them. But that wasn't the case,

"Okay, I uh, I just ate, so I'm still digesting a few dumplings I just had uh, a few minutes ago. So my Kung Fu might not be as good as later on today…"

"Just hit it." Shifu repeated

Po paused and turned toward the dummy bandit "Uh, Alright then."

He awkwardly coughed and focused on the dummy

"Okay…here I go then" but all Po did was danced on the spot, taunting the lifeless dummy, "What you got? you got nothing thats what. You want a peice of me? Get ready to feel the thunder with my crazy feet! I'm a blur! Fast as lightning! You can't touch this!"

"Would you hit it!" Shifu yelled losing his patience while the Five simply stare at Po with indifference

Po stopped what he was doing, "Alright, alright." He complied

Hesitantly, he very lightly hits the dummy with his fist, as it rocks back into place, Po then looks at everyone with an unsure expression

Master Shifu sighed at this, "Why don't you try again? This time, a little harder."

Po then punches the dummy with more force, pushing it figure all the way backwards

Po chuckles "Ha! How's tha-" [WHACK!] "aahh!"

The dummy righted itself and slammed Po sending him backwards with even more force he loses his footing, finding himself in the training course

The Five, on impulse, tried to step forward to help the poor fellow but Master Shifu holds up his hand to stop them, as the teammates looked at each other in confusion and slight concern but just stood back and watched their 'Avatar' in action,

Po was yelping as he struggled to keep his balance on the serpent logs, eventually ends up doing a painful split,

"Oww! Oh, that hurts!" which Monkey, Mantis and Crane winced at knowing how that must've hurt

Po looks up and sees the spiked chained wooden ball hit his face, sending Po yet again backwards another set of the training course's brutal segment, tripping over the jade turtle exercise where the Five hear a loud clang causing the Five to wince while Master Shifu looks on with a smug smile,

"This'll be easier than I thought"

Po then stumbles into the army of wooden warriors, proceeding to whack him mercilessly at every part of his body – and by that even his-

"Oooohoohooo! …my tenders..." Po groaned in immense pain, struggling to get on his feet and by taking only one step reaching out he immediately activated the wooden figure's arm as it sends the rest into an uncontrollable frenzy getting Po pummeled all over again.

Battered and bruised, Po finds that he accidently walked over to the last part of the course, standing right on top of the fire filled pipes,

"Uh oh…That's not good"

Po's yells are then heard within in the hall as he gets singed a few times

Then after a while, Po comes crawling in, dazed and charred, with a little tufts of fire on his now burnt clothes

Gasping for breath Po speaks, "How (pant) how did I do?"

"You have successfully completed the training course, at a level zero standard." Shifu said, brushing off the bit of ashes on Po's hair as his head collapsed on the wooden floor from exhaustion

Shifu then turned toward his former students,

"Very well. Training is done for today, you may all return to your rooms and turn in for the night. I expect to see you all ready in the morning at the gong's ring" then he looked back at Po,

"With any luck" and left the training hall.

* * *

**Later that same night**

The Five are walking up the steps that lead to their bunkhouse which sits high on a hill surrounded by trees with a great view of the mountaint top. Led by palace workers holding a lantern guiding the Five back to their rooms, as the team of benders discussed what had just happened in today's events,

"I gotta say guys, after today, there are no words" replied Manits

"No denying that, my friend" said Crane

"I just don't understand it," Viper said with concern in her tone, "What was Avatar Oogway even thinking. The poor guy is just going to get himself killed! You all saw him he can't even throw a good punch! I can't imagine how his bending skills are."

Mockingly, Crane alleged, "Yeah it's like, he is so _mighty_! The next _Avatar Warrior_, falls from the sky on a ball of fire!"

"When he walks, the very ground trembles at his presence!" Mantis continued, everyone chuckles at the joke except Tigress, who was too busy being upset at Oogway's choice,

"One would think that Avatar Oogway would choose _someone_ who actually knew how to bend his own element" while she walks ahead of the team,

"Heh yeah, or could at least touch his own toes" Crane said

"Or even _see_ his own toes" Monkey said, continuing making fun of Po's weight

With the Five walking off laughing, unaware that Po was walking behind them the whole time, listening to their conversation saddened him, and sighed, for all he knew they were right. As he briefly attempted to look at his toes, but his round stomach was in the way, leaning forward he falls over and grunts in frustration.

Inside the barracks, each of them blew out the candles in their rooms as Po peeks around the corner to make sure the coast was clear so he wouldn't have to make awkward contact with them

"Okay. Here we go…" Po tip-toes into the hall [CREAK] but the wooden floorboards strain beneath him [SQUEAK]

'Perfect.' Po thought to himself, Po then gently took a small step and [CHUNK!] Po's foot goes through the floor breaking it, he tries to fix it back into place effortlessly and quickly walks down the hall making even louder squeaks trying as hard as he can not to make too much noise but ends up moving his feet too fast he stumbles through a bedroom door,

Po turned slowly and finds he landed in Master Crane's room, as he sat up from his makeshift bed looking at him…

"Uh, oh hey…hi, uh you're up!" Po stating the obvious

"Well I am now…" said Crane now fully sitting on his bed with his eyebrows up in confusion

"I was just, uh…what a day right? That Kung Fu training is hard work isn't it? Your biceps sore?"

Crane eyes his arm and looks back up awkwardly at Po,

"Uh, yeah um…I've had a long a-and rather disappointing day, so uh…I should probably get back to sleep now." Uncomfortable at Po's surprise visit

"Oh yeah-yea, of course!" Po then turns to leave

Relieved by this, until Po then turns back to Crane,

"But it's just, ah I'm such a big fan." Po says with a big goofy smile on his pudgy face

"Oh..?" Crane now alarmed at the suddenness and possibly even more irritated

"You guys were totally amazing at the Battle of Weeping River. Outnumbered a thousand to one, but you didn't stop, WA-YA-HA-HA HI-YAH!" Po does a spastic series of Kung Fu moves and accidentally kicks his foot through the paper wall

"Ah…oh oops, sorry about that." Looking through the punctured hole only to find Master Monkey with an angry face glaring at him

Crane just had about enough of this,

"Look," he says, "You don't belong here…"

Po looks stung to be hearing that from one of his heroes,

"I know…you're right." Po says looking down, "It's just that, my life I've dreamed of-" Crane stopped him there before Po got ahead of himself in a heartfelt lecture, wanting him to leave now,

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean you don't belong here in this room, see this is my room, heh, property of Crane."

Realizing his embarrassing moment, Po then understood his time there has been limited and awkwardly excuses himself beginning to back out of the room inching further to the door,

"Oh, right okay. Yeah, you want to get to sleep and I'm keeping you up. Heh, Alright, we got big things tomorrow. But last thing, you're awesome that's all I'm going to say okay? Bye-bye."

Po shuts the door, his large silhouette can be seen standing outside, not moving. Crane sighs as the door suddenly opens with Po head poking in with an eager smile,

"Sorry, what was that?"

Crane looks at Po uncomfortably, "Uh, I didn't say anything."

"Alright…goodnight. Uh, sleep well." Po says backing out and closing the door shut, Crane face palms finally ridding of the nuisance and laid back down, going back to bed.

"Well that could've gone better…" Po whispers aloud, and walks down the hall to find a vacant room next door to Cranes bedroom

Just when Tigress' door bursts open, Po winces at the unexpectedness and turns to see Tigress' expression looking considerably bothered,

"(Gasp) Master Tigress! Didn't mean to wake you, I was just, uh-" as Po was about to explain but Tigress interrupted

"You don't belong here" she said

"Oh yeah, I know. Of course, this is your room…" Tigress approaches Po, only inches away from his face and glares at him with her golden claret eyes that glowed in the moonlit room, entrancing Po briefly until Tigress spoke firmly,

"I mean…you don't belong in the Jade Palace. By what you have shown us today, you're a disgrace to the name of Kung Fu, and if you have _any _ounce of respect for who we are as benders, and what we do in the name of honor, _you_ will be gone before dawn breaks."

With that said, she instantly closes the door on Po, who stares in disbelieve, stunned and saddened by her words. He knew the Furious Five had unwelcomed him, he just never knew one of them, especially his favorite member, would be so blunt to say it to his face.

"Big fan by the way…" he wearily said, but it was useless he knew he wasn't wanted

Po then decided he wasn't tired anymore and with squeaky footsteps exited the barracks and headed outside to the night's fresh air to clear his head and ease his distraught…

While walking he found a lovely peach tree perched on a hill, dejected, Po went to snack on its juicy fruits in the silence of the night by himself to think his life more thoroughly.

This went on for about a good fifteen minutes until,

"I see you have the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom" a smooth voice was heard

Po spins around his arms full of peaches and most of them were equally stuffed in his mouth, It was the current Avatar Oogway, approaching with a glowing lantern in his hand. Noticing what a mess Po must've looked he drops his bundle of peaches in shock,

"Is that what this is? I am so sorry. I thought It was just a regular peach tree…" Po apologizes respectfully as best he can with his mouth full, as he does a single peach falls out of his saliva filled mouth

Avatar Oogway analyzes the scene and nodded his head,

"I understand. You eat when you are upset."

Po tried his best to lie as not to seem weak or emotionally unstable in front of the wise Avatar. Spitting out the a peach pit and slurs his words together,

"Me upset? I'm not upset. Wha-what makes you think I'm upset? I'm totally not." He says deniably

But Oogway can see right through his hurt expression and tries to understand his story more as he comes forward and lays a comforting and shaky hand on his broad shoulder,

"So tell me, why are you upset my boy?"

Po was a bit taken back at how accurate he was but then realized he is the Avatar, there was no use trying to lie to someone as experienced and wise as he, then sighs out

"I probably sucked more today than anyone in the history of Kung Fu, in the history of bending, in the history of sucking!" Po shouted upset at himself for being such a big oaf

"Probably" Oogway said

"And the Five…ugh, you should have seen the look on their faces, they totally hate me!" Po said in distraught

"Totally" Oogway said agreeing to every hurt sentence Po uttered

Po was then feeling braver than usual and asked a very bold question to the wise old Avatar,

"Master Oogway…why did you choose me to become the next Avatar Warrior?" he asks this while rubbing his belly as it growls loudly and sighs, "I mean, look at me. I'm not like the Five. I've never even learned how to earth bend the right way, and I can't imagine how I'll be able to handle air, water and fire at the same time. I don't see how Master Shifu will ever turn me into someone as great you." Po sits down halfheartedly, tired from his emotional outburst and awaited the wise Avatar's words of wisdom

"Maybe they're right. I don't belong here." Po's back to Oogway as the Avatar looks at his heir for a moment

"My boy, you are too concerned with what was and what will be. I have chosen you to become next Avatar after me for a reason, and the true reason will be realized to you, as soon as you take over my place. True it will not be an easy task learning each element and their unique weaknesses, but that is the beauty of life – in order live, you must first learn. You will make mistakes, no doubt, but from them you will gain priceless wisdom. There is a saying: 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present.'" Oogway then hits the tree's trunk with his staff as he walks away

A peach falls right into Po's open hand, with the current Avatar's wise words Po smiles and watches him leave

With that statement in mind Avatar Oogway had given him a better insight on what it means to be the next Avatar. To put his faith in someone as insignificant as him to take on his major role to control all four elements, Po then took a big mouthful of the juicy peach and gazes up at the night sky with rekindled hope in his heart.

"Hmm" Po says out loud to himself as he swallowed, "Maybe this Avatar stuff won't be so bad after all."


	6. Chapter 6

**I've just become in a major Kung Fu Panda mood again hahaha, so I decided to finish this chapter up! **

**Pardon some errors that might be on here. **

**I didn't expect it to be so short but here it is~**

* * *

_Back at Chor-Gom Prison, high in the frozen mountain tops of Mongolia_

In such a cold, subzero environment it's almost hard to tell when its day or night.

But tonight there will be a storm…

And Tai-Lung knew it.

He was prepared to bust out of the desolation of a jail that he had spent in. It only made him stronger physically enduring those twenty long years, being imprisoned and focused on one task and one task only.

**Revenge!**

Meanwhile outside Chor-Gom, Tai-Lung's forces of elite chi blockers were already marching towards the prison gate, as the time has come for their plan to free their leader was _now_!

About four earth and metal bending guards were keeping an open eye out as usual,

It became colder than usual as a blizzard was on its way,

Suddenly they spotted vague images of shadows from the torches light, they moved so quickly without a second breath they became bombarded by mysterious black geared figures! Before half the guards had a chance to attack the chi blockers immobilized them as quick as lighting and gagged their mouths not to scream.

As they opened the enormous metal door the resistance came flooding in taking down each guard that opposed them or tried to use their bending as an attack but failed as they fell to the ground without moving a limb one by one. However a couple of lookouts above managed to sound the alarm. The giant gong was rung and echoed inside the hollow cave prison.

Commander Vachir and stationed sentinels heard this but as the commander came to see what was going on his prison guards were being beaten senseless as each of them fell down being hoarded by chi blockers!

"Impossible!" cried the commander with Zeng joining in confused

"What's happening!?" he yelled, swallowing a nervous gulp the messenger looks up and is horrified when he sees the chi blockers coming from the top taking out the jail guards hoard by hoard,

"It's Tai-Lung's _Lang Shadow Army_. They're here to free him and infiltration **MY** prison!" the Commander furiously stated forming a tight fist in frustration,

"W-WHAT!?" shouted Zeng, now terrified,

"Humph! They won't get far" now dead serious as he ordered the rest of his stationed prison guards, "ARCHERS! READY YOURSELVES FOR AN ARIEL ATTACK! BENDERS STAND YOUR GROUND! THEY MUST NOT REACH TO TAI-LUNG BY ANY MEANS!" his command echoed through the prison as they did as they were ordered.

Commander Vachir then geared up for battle as he grabbed his large heavy metal sledge hammer, as a couple chi blockers managed to jump across a crowd of guards and ran full speed at the commander, with Zeng panicking and hid behind a nearby rock.

Vachir glared and with full _hard_ force swung his mallet at the incoming blocker,

Two of the three easily maneuvered it, and aimed to chi block from behind the commanders back.

But Vachir was a fast thinker and even with his heavy body weight they underestimated his ability, before the tips of his finger could block his nerves, Vachir stomped his foot, trapping the chi blocker's wrist and with a heavy step from his heel formed a large boulder from behind him and lifted the chi blocker in the air. Its body collided with the stone ceiling knocking him out. As the other one was aiming at Zeng and he yelled frantically. Vachir saw this from the corner of his acute eye, and with a mighty grunt, he slammed his hammer to the ground forming a large crack that led to the running chi blocker hitting him as he sunk to the ground full of gravel and hard rock's unable to move having only his head and half his shoulders sticking out.

"Lets' go!" charged Vachir as he grabbed Zeng by his coat shirt dragging him to the working elevator up to the entrance. 'If they're coming in – then they won't get out!' he thought to himself

However what they did not know was while attacking the Commander and his defenses, it was simply a diversion. The leader of the elite secretly hid not too far nearby and headed straight for Tai-Lung's location.

Skillfully he managed to get past four other prison guards that were defending the door that lead to Tai-Lung. Effortlessly he knocked each one of them out and blocked their bending with just a few jabs in their arms, chest and thighs as the guards fell hard to the ground with a defeating groan.

Standing tall looking over the sprawled bodies, he then pulled the lever as the large door opened its many gears, and created a drawbridge that lead to his destination.

The chi blocker removed his mask revealing his appearance; square with a jaw-line that could chisel granite, low eyebrows with thin pale lips but he was tall and nimble with a bald scalp. His body was covered in black and camouflage gear and with a tattoo imprinted on his left cheek curving down his elongated neck. His name was Shao Ling, second in command of the _Lang Shadow Army_.

He casually walked over to the prisoner with his hands swinging on his side confidently.

Finally, he stood face to face with the chained fire bender, on his knees with his head down and contemplated for a moment

Shao then walked around Tai Lung's back, taking out an iron switchblade from his side pocket and pierced it inside picking the lock from the armor. When he heard a loud clank, the acupuncture needles in the armor removed themselves from Tai-Lung's back breathing out a puff of hot hair as he regains movement from his upper limbs. And looks up at his redeemer,

"So you've finally come, Shao Ling" speaking in a low yet smooth expression

The chi blocker came forward and gave a respective bow without saying anything.

Instead he gripped his switchblade and sliced the chains that were secured around Tai-Lung's wrists letting the large boulders that held them fall into the empty abyss. With ease Tai Lung then did himself the pleasure of finally releasing himself from that infernal contraption that held him down for the past twenty years, as the acupuncture needles flew off his back and the tortuous shell collapsed into pieces.

With his sensitive hearing, Commander Vachir twisted his full attention below him.

He heard something that was coming from Tai-Lung as he and Zeng were making their way up the entrance already halfway there. Zeng then neared the ledge and saw something that horrified the poor messenger,

"I-it's T-t-Tai-Lung... TAI-LUNG IS FREE!" He yelled in full panic

"Oh no! I must warn Shifu immediately!" yelled Zeng attempting to flee and dash out the entrance but the Commander grabs him by his collar preventing him from leaving,

"Listen you son of a motherless goose! You're not going anywhere and neither is he! Understand!?" the commander yelled in an aggravated tone

He just about had it with all the insanity going on and he and his men were willing to put a stop to it, even if it meant death to them.

"Let go of me!" he shrieked trying to struggle but it was useless, the commander was ending this, as he stood near the edge,

"LISTEM UP MEN! TAI-LUNG IS LOOSE BUT HE WILL NOT. LEAVE. THIS. PRISON! ALL FORCES _ATTACK_!" yelled Vachir loud and clear as the guards roared ready to take on anything.

Tai-Lung only grinned deviously at this letting out a deeply chuckled laugh, he was covered in the shadows and as he looked up his golden eyes glowed menacingly.

"So, they want to play a little game of tag, huh?" he cracked his neck and stretched his limbs preparing himself,

"Fine then. Shall we?" he clenched his fists tight, a powerful blue blaze ignited in his palms, as he turned his head to Shao, who firmly and silently nodded. The two proceeded to high jump skillfully, springing from wall to wall making their way up to the top entrance.

The guards were well aware of Tai-Lung approaching, and fast!

Quickly a team of the sentinels formed two large spear made of metal they had, and aimed it at the two incoming convicts,

"FIRE!" as the two large spears headed for its targets,

Tai-Lung was more than ready, he was determined. Shao managed to avoid getting hit but Tai-Lung let loose a fire bolt that redirected the spear into one of the other incoming spear, destroying it.

Soon after a hoard of arrows and sharp pieces of rocks were flung straight towards them.

He and Shao reach the empty elevator, swiftly as they hid under it as the volley of arrows fly down past them. The guards noticed them and cut the chain immediately as the elevator crashes back down to the bottomless pit.

It was momentarily quiet…

The guards didn't celebrate just yet, but as they looked at each other for a second, Tai-Lung swung up from the bottom of the elevator house, catching them by surprise, by kicking them both, losing their balance and fell.

Shao then grabs the chain and jumps over the edge and swings around, launching himself up to the next tier. Tai-Lung follows, landing on a bridge, while hundreds of guards came at him. As they tried to earth bend some offensive techniques, Shao quickly struck each of their nerves that disabled them, before Tai-Lung struck and pounded them hard without the use of his fire bending techniques just yet. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike them at his full capacity.

Commander Vachir was witnessing this as Tai-Lung was inching closer and closer, still holding poor Zeng by the collar avoiding him to escape while Tai-lung was within his reach.

Skillfully he battled many guards, as if they were play toys, throwing them around and knocking each one of them down. It didn't take long as he finally reaches to the top.

Tai-Lung, Shao and the rest of his shadow army were standing by behind him, at the very top of the tier, where the Commander and the remainder of all his metal bending defense force awaited.

Tai-Lung and Vachir momentarily glared at one another, Vachir growled 'soon this will end…'

Zeng felt it in his bones that doom was upon them and swallowed hard, "We're dead. S-so very, very dead."

Vachir only laughed confidently at this, "Not yet we're not! NOW!"

A guard then shot a flaming arrow upwards and sets off charges to the ceiling that triggered an awaiting explosive.

Tai-Lung saw this with a raised brow, as out of the blue massive stalactites' came crashing down to the bridge and begins to crumble beneath the shadow army's feet.

"Humph, clever indeed general…" Tai-Lung thought aloud,

With speed by his side, Tai-Lung leaped across the crumbling debris with ease. However most of Tai-Lung's men had fallen through the cracks and fell along with the wreckage.

Shao and a reminder of ten elites made it through, as they attempted to jump towards the commander and his officers.

Tai-Lung hurdles across the raining debris towards the armed forces. He took a mighty leap and while in mid-air he ignited his powerful blue fire bending, charging it at his full strength still keeping his contact with the commander, but before he could order his men to attack,

Tai-Lung then flung a massive inferno,

"Tag. You're it!"

_**KA-THOOM!**_

The prison door blasts open and the guards go flying everywhere!

They hadn't realized how strong Tai-Lung's rage was, and keeping it stored for twenty years, bottled up only tripled it.

Zeng, the palace messenger, lands on the ground with scotch marks on his robes and black tar on his skin.

Among the unconscious and scalded bodies around him, he coughs out some smoke that was in his lungs and was startled when the commander's gold metal medallion falls in front of him. His eyes widened even more knowing that the commander had failed…

Before Zeng could fully react Tai-Lung's rough hand closes around his throat practically lifting up the small man, compared to Tai-Lung's large apparel.

Zeng, in spite of his slightly blurred vision caused by the explosion, he finally got a view of the madman in the mid-evenings light.

The fire-bender stood about six feet tall, his hair was long and dark, white streaks of hair were on his sideburns that grew to his thick neck. His skin was tanned and his muscular chest showed tattoos filled half his upper broad body and his shoulder blades running down his elbows. His attire was his mauve colored training pants, and a wide brown belt that covered his abdomen. Regardless of the weather's harsh snowstorm that was going on around them, Tai-Lung was unfazed.

The large explosive fire was still burning behind Tai-lung and his leftover men as they stood, unscathed, waiting for orders.

Tai-Lung glares at the shaking man for a moment, his expression softens just a bit to a deep sigh as smog of hot air comes out,

"So," he chuckles, "Shifu sent you, eh? I'm glad. I was beginning to think I had been forgotten." With a creepy tenderness, Tai-Lung smooth's the messenger's ruffled hair and leans closer to Zeng,

"Run back and give them this message…'the_ real_ Avatar is coming home.'

Zeng nodded in terror as Tai-Lung places the man to his feet on the snowy ground, and made a run for it and slightly tripped with a thud, he looked back at the horror seeing Tai-Lung stand tall.

It was just an unbelievable sight to behold, Zeng kept on running in the blizzard with horrified thoughts buzzing in his head,

"It can't be true…it can't! Tai-Lung! He really has escaped!"

* * *

**You had one job Commander Vachir! **

**Like I've said before many times on here, this is going to be the similar plot line like DreamWorks – please don't sue me! I take ZERO credit for their amazing storyline and creativity! **

**Just a few changes here and there added for the sake of this silly idea of mine! **

**Hopefully soon i'll get the next chapter up soon... **

**until then take care and god bless you guys! xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the Valley of Peace, the morning's light sets on the horizon, the early gong is rung in the bell tower. The second it rings, Master Shifu enters the hallway of his pupils' bunkhouse, preparing to greet his students and checking in on their new guest.

On cue The Five burst out of their respective rooms and stand outside their doors, prepared for inspection, as they do every other morning.

"Good morning Master" they all said in union,

However one door remains closed.

The new Avatar was stationed a room in front of Tigress, much to her displeasure.

Shifu called out the boy's name, but no reply came. He walked fast toward his room ready to show him the regulation it takes if he wanted to stay in the Jade Palace.

"Po, wake up!" Shifu slid open his door with huff in annoyance, but the room was empty practically untouched!

He let himself chuckle out loud, satisfied with a smug grin, "He's quit. As I predicted" he held his hands behind him and escorted his students out of the barracks, they remained silent and wondered what became of their newfound chosen Avatar, minus Tigress who looked equally pleased of Po's absence.

While Shifu walks with a bit more energy as he and the Five approach the training hall courtyard, for their daily dose of kung fu instruction.

Before entering, Viper spoke asking confidently with her hands were clasped in front of her delicately,

"Master, now that the boy is gone, what do we do now? Who will be the next Avatar Warrior? After all it was Avatar Oogway's decision to choose him as the next heir."

Shifu eyed his water bending student and replied rather light-heartedly, "All we can do is resume our training, and trust that in time, the next and _true_ Avatar will be reveled."

And with that he opens the courtyard doors, only to find himself face to face with the last person he wished to see,

The 'chosen' Avatar was seen in the middle of the courtyard, his back was facing them with his legs spread wide apart on two training horses, to the boys of the group inwardly winced as it looked rather painful.

Shifu and the Five were astounded to find him still here, plus knowing he was up earlier than them was quite imposing.

"What are you doing here!?" Shifu glared, his mood was then weighed down into irritation and displeasure,

Po looked back over his shoulder to see the air bending master and the Five staring at him, rather surprised, he was expecting them to come at least a little later on but blamed himself for loosing track of the time.

"Oh! Ah-hi-um, Good morning, Master! I just thought I'd warm up a little before we started our training session for today." He tried to lift one of his legs but he realized they felt rather numb and he couldn't move.

While the other watched unwillingly as he grunted trying to make the effort of getting him out of his split but failed

"You're stuck." Shifu said, eyes narrowed

"Stuck? Me? What-does this look stuck to you- Yeah, I'm stuck." Po muffled an excused but his attempt only caused him more embarrassment as he heard Shifu,

"Crane, help him." He ordered, his posture unmoved

"Uh, Yes Master." The air bending student winced, and sighed mumbling to himself 'oh dear' as he approached Po.

He looked at the poor lad for a brief second and cautiously grabs under his arms, attempting to pull him up but Po proved to be a lot heavier than he looked for Crane as he dropped him midway, Po flopped on his back with a not so subtle grunt of pain.

Crane hovered above him to make sure he was still breathing, as Po immediately composed himself, getting to his feet letting out a sigh of relief,

"Ah, thank you." Po's face was bright as he stood next to the tall and lean bending student,

"Yeah, don't mention it." He replied rather indifferently, as he began to walk away

"No, really, I really do apprici-"

"_Ever_."

Po fell silent as he watched Crane cut him off and returned to stand by the group behind Master Shifu,

"Did you really think you could learn to do a full split like that in a single night?" he asked not wanting an answer but rather stating a point and continued,

"It takes years to develop one's flexibility," as he suddenly flung two wooden boards into the air, as Tigress stepped forward rather coolly reading her position as she squatted her knees, "And years longer to apply such a technique into combat."

Shifu then snapped his fingers. Instantaneously Tigress leaped rather high up and executes a perfect split kick. Much to Po's pleasure is awestruck. His favorite fire bender demonstrated such an 'awesome' technique right in front of his eyes!

As Tigress landed her straight ponytail whipped around her face and glared back at Po, his face still in mesmerized by what he just witnessed, gave him a haughtily huff and returned back to her position before.

The now broken chunks of the boards rained all around Po, a large piece knocked him on the head taking him out of his daze. He consciously picks up the splintered piece hiding it behind his back, hoping to cherish it as a precious keepsake.

Sadly the air bending master noticed all too well,

"Put. That. Down! The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles, and broken bones."

Shifu trying to intimidate the boy's motivation as best he can. Po tossed away the chunk and clutched his fist in front of him in anticipation,

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. Excellent!" he said excitedly

"Then let's get started. Shall we? Viper, you're first." he snapped his fingers, the Five gathered in a straight line in the courtyard,

The water bender was the first to challenge Po for a friendly face off, as she stood confidently in front of him in the middle of the patio,

"Are you ready?" eyeing the unsuspecting plump earth bender,

"I was born ready-"until Viper lashes out at him an elongated amount of water from her canteen she held around her waist, that literally felt like a whip to Po, as she flings him midair and brings him crashing back down on his back.

"Ow! Oh…wha-what happened?" he wailed a little in pain, as the whole thing happened too fast

"I'm sorry, brother! I thought you said you were ready!" she pulled a loose strand of her black hair behind her ear, she looked down to his level to make sure she didn't hurt him too bad,

"That…that was _awesome_! Let's go again!" still on the ground as he saluted with a grin on his face, anticipating his next opponent.

Viper was slightly taken back as she looks over at an irritated Shifu.

"Monkey!" he snapped his fingers again,

Without much hesitation the trained earth bending student was front and center. However he decided to use a bamboo staff instead of his bending, as he didn't want to hurt the poor guy. The one on one battle ended in less than a minute as he easily bruised Po and finished him by comically hitting his head with the staff.

Crane was next as he and Po prepared to spar inside the training hall on top of the edges of the jade turtle bowl, until Po lost his balance and fell inside being tossed around like mixed dumplings as Crane hovered above the bowl in a ball of air and looks back at Shifu, now angered.

Shifu snapped his fingers again. It was Mantis' turn, seeing how they didn't let Tigress spar knowing she do more than enough damage to him.

At this time it was sunset, as Mantis readied his stance in front of Po. Compared to the large boy Mantis was a midget, however he was very sensitive about his height, Po realized this and tried to stifle a small chuckle. Unfortunately, Mantis noticed this narrowing his eyes in offense and lunged at him with a quick lift of his arms a portion of pure earth lifted Po off the ground as he landed flat on his back finishing the spar between them.

Shifu smiled at his fourth defeat, hoping now that the supposed Avatar will finally give up.

However before he managed to get his hopes too high, Po manages a salute.

Now Shifu has had enough.

"I have been taking it too easy on you, boy, but now no more! Your next opponent…will be me."

"Phew, alright! Let's go!" with brimming confidence shown bright on his face

The Five, minus Tigress, exchanged worried looks to each other. They knew this newcomer was in over his head in the first place. But to be happy to face off against Shifu, their master who taught them advanced Kung Fu was to spar against an inexperienced earth bender? This could not end well.

"Step forth." Shifu sternly commanded

Po doesn't even finish the first few steps as Shifu whirls him around with his air bending with no effort and throws him to the floor, belly first, pinning his arm behind his back,

"The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and make him_ suffer_ for it."

Despite Po being in pain he was delighted. Shifu threw Po around again tripping him to fall on the floor repeatedly and gripped him by the throat facing him,

"Until he finally falls, or quits," Shifu was sure this time around Po would beg for mercy and call it quits,

But Po was absolutely inspired!

Even though he couldn't properly speak due to Shifu gripping on his vocals, "But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry, Master, I will never quit!"

This was Shifu's breaking point. He then flings the poor lad into the air, leaping at him with a flying kick, hard enough to send Po soaring out the courtyard's entrance, tumbling down the palace steps.

The Five walked outside watching him unmistakably trying to earth bend the ground, or something, to make him halt going down the stairs so fast, frankly it only made him tumble further.

"If this proclaimed Avatar is smart, he won't come back up those steps." Said Tigress, hoping the earth bender will finally get the message.

"I have a feeling he will" said Monkey, Tigress had enough of this foolishness for one day as she saw the lad disappear down the bottom of the stairs and retreated back to the training hall for a good workout since she didn't have a opportunity to personally pummel him.

"Wow. He's really not going to quit, is he?" Viper asked holding a palm to her cheek. Being more worried about the physical safety of the newcomer, he did take quite a beating today, she felt sorry for him.

"He's not going to quite bouncing, I'll tell ya that." Mantis joked laughing, but Viper silenced him with a stern look as she smacked the side of his head with her free hand.

"Alright, now just for that Mantis, you're helping me get him up the stairs before sundown and treat his injuries." She said sternly, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down with her,

"Wha-what! Why!? What did I do?" Mantis complained unwillingly following his companion down the stairs, receiving smug smirks and mocking laughter from both Monkey and Crane as they went back to their quarters.

* * *

**That same night**

Luckily they did make it back in time before sunset, Viper and Mantis managed to retrieve Po and take him to his new room in the bunkhouse.

Viper inspected Po, since he was complaining that his back was hurting a lot. She offered an acupuncture session with Mantis as Po gladly accepted. Inwardly he was thrilled to spend some quality time with his heroes that didn't involve him falling flat on face in pain.

She had him take his shirt off and lay on his belly. While Mantis went to go get the acupuncture needles from Tigress' room before he spotted him, luckily she was still not in her room yet.

After about a half an hour, all you could hear was Po yelling in pain,

"**Ow**! I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel, _yeow_, better!" Po said lying down with his head propped up with a pillow.

Mantis held a handful of needles and stuck a few in his back again,

"Look, trust me, it will. You're just too tense, you need to relax more. Plus it's not really that easy finding the right nerve points if you're moving so much."

But Po was skeptical and sighed,

"It's because I'm fat…isn't it?" turning his head slightly behind him seeing Mantis continue to feel for any tense nerves, with Viper, who was also in the room, sitting on her knees holding a diagram of acupuncture meridians,

Mantis made an awkward expression,

"Hey, that's not what I meant." Removing a needle and moved it to another part of Po's lower shoulder blade.

"Sure you didn't..." Po retorted back,

Mantis adjusted a needle and using his index and middle fingers, tapped on Po's back to feel for the nerves,

"Who am I to judge a warrior based on his looks or size? I mean…look at me, I'm no taller than 5 feet."

Mantis jabbed another needle into his lower back causing Po to yell even louder in pain,

"Maybe acupuncture isn't helping him," Viper stated, "Po, would it be alright if I tried my method of healing you?" she asked Po before attempting her procedure,

"As long as it doesn't involve anymore needles, I'm good with anything." Po shifted in his position a bit,

"Mantis, would you mind?" Viper nudged at him. He rolled his eyes and agreed, "Fine."

Sometimes he couldn't take Viper's big blue eyes when she pleaded for a favor and apathetically plucked the needles he jabbed in Po's back causing him twice the pain.

Meanwhile next door, Monkey was meditating in the first room down the hall, as he heard Po's frantic yelling and uncomfortable laughing. Annoyed at the disturbance he motioned his hands to his ears to stop noise.

Next to him was Crane practicing his calligraphy techniques. Po's yelling was even louder as he was stuck being right next to him. Startled, he accidentally smears the paper as ink drips all over his fingers.

Finally Po settles down as Mantis finished taking out, rather violently, the leftover needles as Viper glared at Mantis for treating his patient carelessly, shoving him out of the way and took over.

"Now Po I want you to just breathe in and out deeply, this should soothe some of your pain." Viper calmly stated, she prepared a bowl full of what looks to be ordinary water.

Viper placed both her hands over the bowl, and with a swift movement she controlled its movment swaying her arms gracefully, having the liquid covering all of Po's back region, without getting him wet. She then closed her eyes in concentration, the water then glowed a luminous blue as she began healing him with her water bending.

"Ahhhh" Po sighed out loud in relief, "that feels _so_ nice"

Viper chuckled at this, "My mother is my villages' best healer. She taught me the fundamentals of first aid before I was taught Kung Fu by my father and Master Shifu. It's sort of like acupuncture, only by redirecting your chi throughout the body, using water as a catalyst" she explained to Po,

"Wow, that's totally cool! Ah, a little more on the left...there that's the spot!" he said enjoying this heavenly feeling,

"Maybe I should've done this first before Mantis stabbed you with those needles" she said continuing her work on Po's back glancing briefly at Mantis, who was still in the room but made himself comfortable by leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes at that comment,

"Hey I'm the best at acupuncture in this team. Not my fault _some_ people don't appreciate my handy work" he pouted childishly

"Oh, sorry man" Po said giving him an innocent grin.

It was less than a few minutes before Po changed the subject,

"Guess today could have gone better huh..." asking nobody in particular, Viper noticed his tone

"Don't worry about it Po, I'm sure Master Shifu will reconsider you as the Avatar as Oogway did… eventually." trying not to dwell on the topic.

Just as Tigress, they were all disappointed just as much that they weren't chosen to be the next Avatar over some inexperienced bender.

"I mean, I know Master Shifu's trying to inspire me and all, but if I didn't know better…I'd say he was trying to get rid of me."

Viper and Mantis glanced at each other awkwardly, "Pretty funny right?" said Po as he chuckled, but didn't hear them laugh or respond and his chuckled fades into silence before Mantis spoke,

"I know he can seem rather heartless…but, you know, he wasn't always like that" Mantis explained while fiddling with an acupuncture needle with his hand while the other was clasped around his waist,

"Apparently, there was once a time when Master Shifu actually used to _smile_." She said in a rather hushed tone,

"No way…" Po replied still receiving treatment from Viper, unaware that a certain fire bender was walking down the hallway, wiping the sweat from that well deserved training session she had with herself. When she overhears Viper talk within Po's chambers, discussing a topic that involved Shifu and…

She suddenly halted outside the door eavesdropping,

"But that was before…" Viper hesitated continuing the topic further,

Po noticed the hesitation and looked back at Viper, "Before what?" he asked, but before Viper had a chance to finish Tigress suddenly barged into Po's room, catching them Viper by surprise she almost dropped the water all over Po.

"Before Tai-Lung, he-"she stated until Crane decided to eavesdrop in as well,

"Um, guys, we're not suppose to talk about him," the four benders saw Crane's shadow is silhouetted on the wall, "You know how Shifu feels about that subject matter."

But Tigress didn't seem to mind the 'he who must not be named' issue,

"Well, if he's going to stay here, he as well ought to know about him."

Po sat up enough to get a good look at the room wanting to share his bit of kung fu history with the Five, "Guys, guys. I know about Tai-Lung!"

Now Tigress was interested but not amused raising a brow as she walks closer to Po,

"He used to be Shifu's student, the first ever to master the thousand…" but before Po could continue Tigress approached the group giving Po a piercing stare as he nervously trailed off, "…scrolls of…kung fu. And well…then he turned bad and…..is now….in jail…"

Tigress decided to give him more information than just Tai-Lung's student life here at the Jade Palace and sat down in front of Po, Viper and Mantis.

"He wasn't just a student," she began to tell his tale;

"When Shifu was still in training with Avatar Oogway, he found him as a baby outside the palace. Feeling an amount of compassion he took him in and raised him as a son.

"One day during Shifu's training session, he noticed the boy showed a strong talent in Kung Fu and possessed fire bending abilities demonstrating how a mere boy of five years of age was able to knock down a training dummy across the floor knocking down the weapons rack smoldering half the dummy. Shifu was impressed with his skills and trained him himself. He believed in his ability, and encouraged that he was_ destined _for greatness.

"However, as Tai-Lung reached adulthood, it was never enough for him. He wanted more power. He wanted to become the next Avatar, as he learned from his studies that it gave the chosen one immeasurable control of all four elements. But Avatar Oogway saw darkness in his heart and denied his request.

"Outraged by his answer, Tai-Lung let his anger blind him, abusing his fire bending, burning almost half the valley. He then returned to the Palace where he tried to slaughter Oogway so that he would force the duty on becoming the next Avatar. Shifu had to destroy what he had created.

"But how could he? Shifu after all raised Tai-Lung as a beloved son. Shifu's love penetrated him to stop him and failed at attempting to bring an end to Tai-Lung, Oogway went into the Avatar state and intercepts him with lighting speed striking him at his vital pressure points driving Tai-Lung into an unconscious state.

"Shifu was overcome by grief and disbelief. He loved him like he'd never loved anyone before …or since."

Tigress grew strangely quiet as she left a gap between her story. Po noticed her saddened features and continued to listen anyway,

"And now he has a chance to make things right, to train the _true_ Avatar Warrior."

Wait, did Po hear that right?

"And he's stuck with _you_…," her tone became sharp narrowing her eyes looking at Po, "A clumsy, amateur earth bender who treats it like it's a joke."

To Po it practically felt like venom to his ears when he heard that coming from Tigress,

But she was right.

Po looked down to the hardwood floor, the flame from the lantern glinted of slight shame in his emerald eyes.

"Tigress, please, enough," Viper said trying to ease the situation, "He's had enough of pessimistic beatings for one day" she looked down to Po's back and with a last motion of her right palm she placed the water back into the bowl concluding her healing technique on Po.

"All done, Po" Viper softly smiled as she handed him back his shirt ready and folded for him.

After Po finished dressing, he stood up causing the floorboard to creek in the awkward silence and he still keeping his gaze to the floor,

"Look guys, I know Oogway chose me as the next Avatar when it should have been one of you guys…you totally deserved it more than me. You all trained hard and are real kung fu masters. But me…I'm just the son of a noodle shop owner. " Po explained with a heartfelt tone, as Crane and Monkey listened in on Po's confession, feeling a hint of pity in their hearts for the poor guy. They had eavesdropped earlier during whole story Tigress was telling earlier on.

Po honestly didn't mean to show up into their lives like this, all he wanted was to witness the greatness of their kung fu bending skills, not become something greater than them.

"Wait…a Noodle shop owner?" Mantis said with interest breaking the heavy silence, "Soo… does this mean you know how to cook noodles?" after that his belly groaned with hunger,

"Mantis!" Viper said standing up, fiercely getting worked up for his unnecessary comment,

"This is his first night here at the Jade Palace! You can't expect him to do us a favor cook dinner for us after we gave him a hard time!" just when suddenly her own belly betrayed her as it growled as loud as Mantis' he was stifling a laugh.

"At least, not after the way we treated him today…" she turned around, her long hair gracefully following, to face Po whose face lightened up happily.

"Actually Mantis, that's not a bad idea! I might be a terrible kung fu student, but if I know anything is to cook the second best noodles in the valley! Come on, I'll make you guys some of my dad's secret ingredient noodles, my treat!" suddenly Po's spirits where lifted soaring high again

And with that Po happily walked out of the room and escorted himself to the kitchen, with the rest of the Furious Five giving confused expressions toward another and shurgged it off following Po not too far behind, but that was before Viper gave Mantis another hard smack in the head for giving Po the idea.

* * *

**So apparently i have this habit of posting super late at night. **

**Still continuing this story guys till i finish it, little by little just like the rest of my fics :P **

**so whether your anticipating this chapter or any other chapter from other stories you'll just have to wait and be suprised **

**Oh yes and i hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and New Years Eve celebration :)) **

**God Bless! oxoxo **

**- Gabzgirl **


	8. Chapter 8

It was later in the evening as the sun gave into the horizon and the moon was full and many bright stars grazing blanketed the dark sky,

While the Jade Palace warriors were done training for the day, Master Shifu decided to occupy himself in the Training hall to meditate in silence,

With his eyes closed he sat into position surrounded by many lit wax candles trying to ease his troubled mind about today, but the inner turmoil causied him to fidget relentlessly mumbling and chanting,

"Inner peace…inner peace…i-in…in-in…inner peace..."

The air bending master took another deep slow breath as he suddenly heard a faint yet audible thumping sound in the distance, he chose to ignore it the first couple times but it then it became constant enough causing him to loose his concentrate. His eyes slightly opened and his right eye twitched in frustration and turns around,

"Would whoever is making that sound, quiet down!" he called out but nobody answered

Silence again

Satisfied, Shifu resumes his meditation chanting again,

"Inner…"

**BANG BANG**

The doors from the hall busted open with such force it startled Shifu enough to get his full attention, he stood up and turned around now scowling ready to give this person a piece of his mind for disturbing his precious meditation time

Shifu turns to find Zeng the palace messenger out of breathe, and sees him holding message scroll in his hands

"Ah Zeng," Shifu smiles and walks briskly towards the messenger,

"Excellent, I'm glad you've made it. I could use some good news right now."

Now standing before the trembling messenger as he hesitates to answer yet mouth agape, Zeng has anything but good news and quickly hands Shifu the responding message scroll from Chor Gon with quaky hands.

Shifu gladly accepts the message and dismisses Zeng for the night, bowing in respect immediately leaving without another spoken word. He wouldn't want to be around the air bending master when he was upset.

As Shifu opened and scanned frantically over the few sentences his eyes went wide,

"What! No. I can't be…" Shifu then dashes out of the hall dropping the scroll to the ground and went out to look for Avatar Oogway to tell him of the dreadful news.

* * *

Minutes later Shifu finds his master up the Peach Tree hill, a thousand thoughts rushing through his mind like a whirlwind hurricane, consciously hoping that Avatar Oogway would somehow wake him up from this lie of a nightmare, to tell him of a different prophecy that somehow Tai-Lung would not came near the Valley of Peace.

The Avatar stood under the tree, slowly performing Tai Chi movements as flushed pink blossom petals fell floating elegantly from the branches.

"Master! Master!" Shifu called out to him as he finally reached to the top almost out of breath in panic,

"Hmmm?" Avatar Oogway wasn't fazed by his pupil's dramatic entrance as he continued with his peaceful Tai Chi practices,

"I have…it's…it's very bad news." Shifu stammered in a shaky breath,

"Ah, Shifu" the Avatar gave a soft smile, "There is just news. There is no good or bad."

But that didn't seem to calm the poor air bender, "But, but Master, your vision…your vision! It-it was right! Tai-Lung has broken out of prison! He's on his way! Here!"

Then there was a silent pause that even the softest breeze was heard, this bit of news stunned the Avatar a bit,

"That _is_ bad news…" but instantly changed his posture, "If you do not believe the _next_ Avatar Warrior can stop him."

"You mean that _boy_?" Shifu was clearly not calming down anytime soon as he raised his voice and ranted on, "Master, that boy is not the next Avatar. He wasn't even meant to be here! It was an _accident_!"

"There are _no_ accidents." Oogway firmly yet softly remarked this his pupil as he fully turned his attention to Shifu,

Finally Shifu was able to catch his breath and calmed down a bit letting out a small sigh,

"Yes, I know. You've said that already. Twice in fact." Dropping his head in slight pensiveness

Oogway chuckled at this, "Well, that was no accident either," walking near Shifu placing a wrinkled hand on his shoulder

"My old friend, the boy will never fulfill his destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of this illusion of control."

Shifu looked up, his eyes showed confusion,

"_Illusion_?" his tone was incredulous

To help prove his point the Avatar made an example,

"Yes. Look at this tree, Shifu" Oogway looks up at the tree's branches and points up with his staff, the blossom petals continue to slowly rain down gracefully,

"I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bear its fruit before the right time."

"But there are things we _can_ control!" Shifu then argued this by swiftly kicking the trunk of the tree's bark and a hundred peaches fall to the ground with soft thuds. Avatar Oogway simply gazes at him in silence.

"I can control when the fruit will fall!" suddenly a single peach falls on top of Shifu's head and winced in aggravation in response,

The Avatar chuckled lightheartedly as if the universe was teasing the poor air bending master how silly he is trying to go against his master's teachings,

"And I can control…" Shifu then tosses a peach in the air, leaping up and splits it with a chop of his right hand, freeing the seed from it, "…where to plant the seed…_hi-yah_!" he punches the ground, creating a small hole as the pit falls into his grasp,

"_That_ is no illusion, Master!" finally tossing the seed roughly into the manmade hole he created,

Avatar Oogway steps forward while Shifu begins pacing in frustration,

"Ah, yes. But no matter what you do, that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple, or an orange…but you will get a peach."

Shifu abruptly stops his pacing and turns to Oogway, "But a peach cannot defeat Tai-Lung!" his breath hitched and eyes widened toward his master,

"Maybe it _can_." Oogway gently leans down covering the pit seed with dirt, "If you are willing to guide it, to nurture it…to _believe_ in it."

Shifu's eyes were pensive his master's words sinking in very slowly,

Unexpectedly Oogway let out a hoarse cough as his body gave away making him lean on both his knees,

"Master!" Shifu called out, immediately standing next to his master, "Are you-?"

Shifu knew all too well his master's fate would come, but he never predicted it'd be so soon, right now. Oh and what timing too, such dreadful timing. No, not now, anytime just not now!

Shifu then laid his master down onto the ground his head propped onto his lap,

Oogway in took a sharp breath, "My time has come, old friend. You must continue your journey…without me."

Shifu began trying not to let his emotions take the better of him, "_Why_? Why now? Don't go. I need your help, Master…now more than ever."

"No…you just need to believe," Oogway held softly onto Shifu's arm leaning slightly towards his friend, "Promise me, Shifu. _Promise me_ you will believe in the next Avatar."

Shifu was taken back, hesitating to answer back and holds back incoming tears that never come out,

"I…I will…try."

Seeing sincerity in Shifu's eyes, Oogway could now go in peace as he felt his soul leaving to the spirit world,

"Good" Oogway glances up at the starry sky, and gently hands Shifu his staff

Suddenly the petals begin rapidly falling from the tree as the wind started to pick up,

Shifu realizes his master's fleeting exit, he reacted holding his master closer to him, "Master! You can't! You can't leave me! Not now!"

The petals surround Oogway as his aged old body begins to emit a divine glow and with final words it echoes into Shifu's mind,

"You must _believe._"

Shifu wasn't emotionally ready to finally see his master disappear before him, as the many recollections of training and spending time with his dear master will be gone forever leaving him nothing but his memories of him.

"Master!" Shifu cried out

And in a blink of an eye, Avatar Oogway is engulfed by peach blossoms as he begins glowing with a lovely blue light. And finally disappears from Shifu's arms now holding onto an empty void of what was.

Now Shifu stood alone on the hilltop of a barren tree naked from all its lovely petals, all gone just like his master.

The winds settled in, Shifu stood near the edge of the cliff, clutching tightly to Oogway's staff staring after the mass of petals as they float up into the sky,

With everything going on, reality settled inside of him in the pit of his stomach, realizing it all

That Oogway was _gone._

* * *

**That same night ...**

The Furious Five, minus Shifu, were present in the kitchen for dinner. Po was cooking for the Five, as a treat more than anything! The Five were all sitting at their respective spot at the table waiting for Po's promising salted steamed 'secret ingrediant' noodle soup for their dinner.

Po expertly chops a radish mid-air as the thin slices fall into the boiling pot on the stove. He was re-telling a story of when a bandit came to his father's noodle shop when he was a youngster the Five listening to Po's story with amused skepticism minus Tigress who didn't care much about his story but listened to the majority anyway,

"And so then I'm like, fine, you may be the scariest bandit in Hai-jin Province, but you're a lousy tipper." Slightly looking away from the pot gesturing his final part of the story,

"_Really?"_ Crane leaned onto his arms forward incredulously, "So, how exactly did you get out of there alive?"

Po falters for a moment, "I mean, I-I didn't actually say that to him…but you know, I was thinking it…in…in my mind." Po then flips some bowls and lines them up on his arm as he ladles hot soup into them,

"I mean, if he could read my mind he'd have been like, 'What?'…umm, anyway _soup's on_!"

Sliding out the bowls of noodle soup for each of the Five, except for Tigress who already has a plate of tofu in front of her,

"Hope you guys like it" Po's dad had taught him everything he knew about how to make noodles he only hoped it was good enough for his heroes as he watches for their reaction in anticipation, if the customers kept coming for his dad's noodle soup why wouldn't four kung fu master's enjoy them?

The four looked at their hot bowls of soup, Mantis was the first to take a sip, his eyes then widened, "This…is really _good_!" he beamed in delight and hunger, devouring another spoonful of noodles into his mouth as much as he can

Po scratched the back of his neck in bashfulness, "No, c'mon you should try my dad's secret ingredient soup! He actually…knows the secret ingredient." he said mummbling the last part of the sentence

Viper then dips her soon into the hot soup and brings it up to her flushed lips taking a loud sip as the flavor gushes from that one spoonful of noodles,

"Mmm! What are you talking about? This is _amazing!" _smacking her lips with delight

Now the rest took spoonfuls convinced that it was good enough to eat,

"Ohh-mm, Wow, you're a really good cook Po." Crane comlimented

"Ugh, why can't my mouth be bigger!" Mantis whined with need and ate another spoonful

Monkey was too enamored to compliment Po and noticed Tigress not only joining them but simply looking at everyone's bowl and then stared down at her plate of cold tofu squares,

"Tigress, you've got to try this." Suggesting his friend as he took another spoonful of hot noodle juice into his mouth,

Tigress lifts up her porcelain platter of tofu and with her chopsticks pinches up a piece ignoring her comrade's delight in Po's steamed noodles,

"It is said that the current Avatar possesses infinite knowledge from their past avatars before them, and legend has it that the first avatar survived for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single gingko leaf and the energy of the universe." Taking a mouthful of her cubed tofu her eyes narrowed at Po,

There was a brief silence as everyone realizes that Po has been put down yet again, however Po shrugs it off and replies light-heartedly at her comment,

"I guess my body doesn't know it's the Avatar yet. I'm gonna need a lot more than dew…and, uh, universe juice." Picking up his bowl of noodles and takes a giant gulp,

Finishing most of the soup he lowers the bowl revealing a strand of noodle hanging from his upper lip looking like an elongated moustache without noticing it until Mantis snickered loudly causing him to spit out the soup in his mouth, Viper looked up from her spoon, "Mantis?"

Po noticed this and raised a brow, "What?"

"Oh, nothing…Master Shifu!" The rest noticed this too and started giggling

Po looked down at his 'noodle moustache' and decides to play along picking up a pair of chopsticks imitating their air bending master in a huff tone,

"You will never be the next Avatar, unless you lose five hundred pounds and brush your teeth!"

The Five hollered in laughter, and as usual minus Tigress who stared at Po but stayed silent, they knew their teacher was strict but loosing up once in a while did wonders to the bending warriors, as Po continued

"What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I've never heard of such a thing! Work hard and, uh, maybe someday, you will have a _moustache_ like mine!"

Po's gag has the four warriors near hysterics until they suddenly stopped laughing with their eyes wide, seeing someone they least expected to be behind Po, who was away from the table still pretending to be Shifu.

He saw their stone-faced expressions, "You know a _moustache._ It's not working for you guys? I thought it was pretty good."

"_Sh-Shifu, it's Shifu_" Monkey stated to Po who seemed unaware of their teacher behind the lad,

"Of course it's Shifu. What do you think I'm doing?"

Gaping, the team shifted their eyes darting back of him until Monkey points catching Po's attention as he finally turns behind him seeing Shifu standing there holding Oogway's staff having an un-amused scowl on his face,

Mortified Po slaps his mouth shut trying to cover his 'joke' and steps back a bit,

"Ooh! Master Shifu! I…uh…" looking down at his hand where the noodle fell gobbles it leaving a strand sticking out of the corner of his mouth and lowers his arms in awkwardness

The Five stifled a giggle at Po's weak attempt,

"You all think this is funny!? Tai-Lung has escaped from prison and you're acting like children!" barked out Shifu

This definitely changed Po's mood and immediate attention as he turned to the air bending master, "_What?"_

"Yes! He is coming to take his revenge on the valley and you are the only one who can stop him!" Shifu dictated

Po then suddenly starts to chuckle at the supposed 'joke'

"Ha-ha-ha! And here I am saying you have no sense of humor… of me stopping…Tai-Lung…" But before anyone could join him Shifu just stares at him being deadly serious.

"What, you're _serious" _Po's expression dropped, "And I have to…uh…no…wait, yeah! Avatar Oogway stopped him before he could do it again! Right!"

Shifu snapped at the mention of his deceased master, "Oogway cannot!" but rapidly softens as he looks down at Oogway's staff in rememberance,

"Not anymore."

The Five gasped sharply in union and looked up in shock, realizing what this means yet internally sadden by the news.

"Our only hope now…is the next Avatar Warrior." Shifu looked up at his students

"You mean _Po?"_ Tigress questioned as if it were the biggest joke in all of Kung Fu history

"Yes, Po!" snapping abruptly again

Tigress has had the last straw, pushing her chair back so fast it almost fell down as she stood up,

"Master, _please!_ Let us stop Tai-Lung, this is what you've trained us for!" Tigress raised her voice, trying to convince her master to reconsider his decision

"_No! _It is not _your_ destiny to defeat Tai-Lung. It is _his!"_ Shifu dramatically points at Po… who is gone.

Shifu's head jerked back not noticing his absence to begin with, "Where'd he go?" looking back and dashes out of the kitchen after Po.

Leaving a now steamed Tigress and a baffled team of benders,

Viper looked at Tigress and back at her team who were in a mixed field of confusion, "What do we do now?" She asked softly to nobody in particular but before anybody could muster up an answer Tigress then stormed out of the kitchen as well without glancing or speaking a brief word to her team.

* * *

Outside the barracks, Po raced down the stairs in total panic yelling frantically, he was almost to the stone stairs leading down to the village when Shifu suddenly jumps in front of Po as he skidded to a stop,

"You cannot leave! You are to take the responsibility as the next Avatar Warrior and a real warrior never quits!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Po then tries to maneuver around the air bending teacher but is redirected back by a strong gust of wind caused by Shifu

Seeing his situation hopeless enough Po retorted,

"Oh come on! How am I supposed to defeat Tai-Lung? I can't even bend my own element let alone beat you to the stairs!"

"You will defeat him because YOU are the chosen Avatar!" Shifu emphasized his point by stabbing Po in the belly with the staff, avoiding him to escape.

"Ow! You don't believe that! You never believe that! Since the first moment I got here, all you've been doing is trying to get rid of me!" Po then attempted to maneuver yet again, but Shifu had the upper hand and sweeps his legs with another strong gust causing Po to fall on his back,

"Yes! I was!" Shifu pointing the staff at his face, "But now I ask you to trust in your master as I have come to trust in mine"

Po lifts himself from the floor shoving the staff away, "Shifu...you're not my master. And Oogway was wrong I'm not the the next Avatar."

Shifu had enough of many things tonight and Po was certainly not helping in anyway,

"Then why didn't you quit!? You knew I was trying to get rid of you, and yet you stayed! Why would you stay when you knew well that you were never wanted in the first place?" Shifu shouted at him,

Po then stands up to his feet, his expression just as serious as Shifu's and he finally confessed,

"Yes, I stayed. I only stayed because, every time you made fun of me, or threw a rock at my head …or said I smelled bad, it hurt…but...you never understdood that it could never hurt more than it did every day of my life just being _me." _Po spoke sincerly to Shifu for the first time as he was in a stunned silence seeing Po standing up for himself like this,

"I only stayed because, I honestly thought ...that if _anyone_ could change me…could make me…someone, anyone that was _not_ me, it was _you_! You're the greatest kung fu teacher in all of China!" Po exclaimed

"But I _can _change you! I _can_ train you to become the Avatar! And I _will!" _Shifu wasn't prepared for such a confession toward Po, he would **not** break his promise to his master

"Oh, come on! The most dangerous fire bender in all of China is on his way here right now! And even if it takes Tai-Lung a hundred years to get here, how are _you _going to train me _all _four elements before he gets here_? Huh?" _

With his mouth agape and frozen by Po's behavior, Shifu didn't react to his direct outburst,

"How will you do it Shifu? Tell me...how?" Po truly wanted an explanation seeing it just as impossible to be the next Avatar with little to no training what so ever in the art of Kung Fu and bending, let alone defeating Tai-Lung.

Shifu was still speechless until Po woke him from his confused daze

"HOW SHIFU!?" he screamed

"_I DON'T KNOW!"_ Shifu yells out in frustration

He sighed deeply

Shifu missed his master, he hated being so lost, he didn't understand Avatar Oogway's timing, why he had chosen an inexperienced bender to take his place, and Tai-Lung escaping after 20 long miserable years to come take his final revenge… he didn't understand it one bit,

"I don't know" Shifu mumbled no louder than a whisper

Po's anger melted, feeling a knot at the pit of his stomach and lowered his gaze to the air bending master, his mind going numb,

"That what I thought." Po sighed in defeat

This was too much for Po and Shifu, first his master deserted him in his time of need and second with Tai-Lung coming he felt so unprepared almost vulnerable

Shifu walked away leaving the path open to Po, who didn't move an inch only seeing the master walk away towards another route.

Unnoticed in the shadows, Tigress hid from behind the corner edge of the palace. She witnessed the entire ordeal between Shifu and Po. Her own thoughts whirling inside her, of Po's confession and Shifu's uncertainty about the situation made her cringe inwardly with anxiety.

Tai-Lung was estimated to arrive was uncertain, but she knew it would be soon and her determination began to take over her.

Tigress then turned away walking down Palace steps, a look of resolve on her face. As she was walking down her eyes narrowed into a hard gaze, looking outwards toward the mountain hills that were far away from her home.

She couldn't just stand by, Avatar Oogway just passed into the Spirit world and their hope lies with a boy who knows nothing of the art of Kung Fu let alone bend his own element and is now expected to know three more.

No, she knew what had to be done. For the sake of the valley, for the sake of her home and the people whom she vowed to protect.

She would not let them down

She would have to face Tai-Lung, the one who had done more than just physical damage to the village and her master those twenty years ago…even if she had to do it alone her mind was set.

Tigress then broke into sprint, she ran so fast she passed by like a rush of wind down the stairs towards the village in the valley below.

At the last second she jumped off the few hundred flights of stairs down on a pagoda roof and lands gracefully on the rooftop her ponytail whirling behind her.

Her chest heaved and exhaled, she looked back up at the palace way up into the sky that looked to reach up to the moon,

"This is what you trained me for…And I won't give up without a fight." she muttered to herself, promising Tai-Lung's defeat even if it cost her life.

Tigress looks up at the horizon, and takes off again jumping and running skillfully across the many rooftops.

Unaware to her, four figures were right behind her, having suspected where she would be going,

"Tigress!"

A familiar feminine voiced called out to her, she looked back eyes wide seeing, and Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper, her fellow teammates on her pursuit, but Tigress didn't stop.

She refused to just sit by and let Tai-Lung do as he pleases.

"Don't try and stop me! I'm doing this whether you agree to it or not!" she answered them, determined by her solo mission as the chase continues through the village,

"We're not trying to stop you!" Viper called out once again, being the voice to her team

"What?" she asked while briefly looking back as her team were now right beside her joining her from left and right,

"We're coming with you!" said Viper with confidence beaming in her blue eyes

Tigress looked to her other side seeing the rest of her team nodding at her in approval, Monkey gave her thumbs up. Their gestures said it all.

Tigress never felt so grateful to have such a loyal team right behind her, as for the first time before Oogway announced the new Avatar she gave her teammates a genuine smile.

As the Five ran off into the night, to face against Tai-Lung

Unknown what lies ahead of them ...

* * *

**Well that could have gone better right? **

**Oh well i might edit some things here and there in the near future...**

**It's 3:20 am, what is it with me in updating so late?! **

**Here's the chapter guys, hope you like it :) **

**more to come very soon! I want to start on the second film to this interpretation! **

**That'll be something fun xD lol **

**take care guys, God bless xoxox**


End file.
